Fever
by marshy.lyric
Summary: In which Oga and his inability to control demonic energy caused something important about Furuichi to be revealed a little too early. And now the Pillar Squad is set to capture him for his new-found abilities. [Rated for things you'd expect demons to do]
1. Reveal

A/N: AU, I guess, only because of the elements I added, or set on right before the whole Takamiya (current) arc. This is also my first Beelzebub fic, so forgive me if I'm not so well-versed in its world and you know... the powers and stuff. I did my damnedest to keep them in character but well... you readers be the judge. (~^▽^)~

Warnings: Self-loathing Furuichi (T_T i know) & a very feral Oga

Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuhei Tamura~ I own nothing~

* * *

1 – Reveal

* * *

It was one of the weirdest things Oga ever asked of me.

Just a few minutes before midnight, he calls me, telling me, "Come over, Furuichi." in that commanding tone of his like I'm his little bitch or something. But then he falters and his voice shakes a bit as he continues. "I… uh… I need you." He clears his throat and I try my hardest to ignore that sentence he just said. "I mean… I, uhh… I need you for something." And after that I hear shuffling and something seeming to fall and cause a ruckus in where he is, which is his room. "Be quick." And with that he just hung up.

I was puzzled as hell being woken up like this and I was annoyed too since I was having the sweetest dream revolving three wet nurses pampering me. But I shrugged that annoyance off, since whatever trouble Oga seemed to have caught himself in, it was big enough to cause him to swallow his pride and ask me like that for help. Oga letting 'I need you' slip out of his mouth was a big deal. I know him well enough. Even if I'm his best friend or whatever he wouldn't say that if he really wasn't pushed into a corner that he couldn't get himself out of alone. I guess it's lil' ol' me to the rescue this time.

So I get off my bed and slip out of my sleepwear to wear something more appropriate for the cold dead of the night I'm about to tread. Putting on a fresh pair of jeans, a kinda used polo shirt and a thick enough coat, I quietly snuck down from my room and out of my house. A part of me wanted to believe that somebody in the family might be checking up on me if I was still where I should be, but at the thought of that, I couldn't even stifle my laughter. Like they would notice.

Walking to the familiar route that led to Oga's house from mine, I kept thinking, what if this is a problem that needed help in matters of strength? I couldn't help with that. Oga might've just called me since he was an idiot or is actually planning on using me as a human shield. I winced at that thought. I wouldn't put that past Oga really. So I take my phone from my jeans pocket and look over my contacts in the hopes that I could get help if we needed it.

Kanzaki? I don't think he'd be too glad to be disturbed at this hour.

Himekawa? He'll probably react like how Kanzaki would.

Toujou..? Uh, no.

Kunieda?! She might be mad for a while, but she'll probably come if I get to explain that it was for Oga's sake.

Or, Miki? …maybe.

I arrive at the very familiar front of the house of the Ogas and I pocket my phone as I enter through the gate and the front door. It's not locked. It's never locked. And the reason for that is that everyone in this town knows just who the Ogas are and nobody's stupid enough to try anything with them.

I quietly sneak in, taking off and leaving my coat over the couch mindlessly and then going to Oga's room as quietly as I could. From the hallway leading there, I could tell from the light visible under the door of Misaki that she was still awake, reading magazines probably. There was no light spilling from under the door of Oga's parent's room and I was sure that they were sleeping deeply now, even hearing the snores of Oga's father right through the walls. I smiled at the little quirks of this family as I let myself in Oga's room, finding no reason to knock since I was so impolitely _ordered _to come in the first place.

And I honestly didn't expect that Oga's room would end up looking as damn normal as I'm perceiving it to be. "So where is the problem?" I asked out loud and there was no Oga in sight.

Immediately I felt a pang of guilt go through me. As I was grumbling and taking my sweet time getting here, Oga must have already been… defeated? taken away? …dead? I gulped loudly and looked around frantically. From the bed I could feel some weird energy and heat and I come towards it, hoping to find some clue as to what happened to my best friend. And in my shock and daze and maybe overreaction, I was only greeted by the sight of Baby Beel sleeping when I came to the bed and tugged down the blankets. He was looking a bit uncomfortable and he was sweating. He looked like he was having a bad dream, with his eyes tightly shut and him thrashing his little legs and arms every now and then. I looked to the demon baby in confusion. Was this the problem? "Damn it, Oga. What the hell did you need me for?" I asked out loud, regretting that I didn't ask for more details while I could still talk to him a while ago through the phone. And where is Hilda? Why isn't she with Baby Beel?

In the midst of my thoughts, I suddenly heard heavy but relaxed footsteps coming towards the room. I didn't know what to make of it and so a million thoughts ran through my mind. I could run! Leaping out Oga's window won't be too high of a fall. But Baby Beel is here and he isn't well at all. …I have to stay here, then.

I want to say I put on a courageous face while I sat next to Baby Beel on the bed but the reaction of the person who just entered told me that I was doing the exact opposite.

"You look like you're about to piss your pants." It's Oga and his hair is wet and there's a towel over his shoulders and he's only wearing some old jogging pants.

"Well I thought something already happened to you in the time I was trying to get here." I frown at him and glare, all my worry was for nothing apparently. He's here, safe and sound, and just showered. "So why the hell did you want me to come over?" I asked with all conviction.

He entered and closed the door behind him while sort of drying his hair with the towel. "Why do you sound so pissed?" He asked in turn like how an asshole would and I just ignored him for a while so I could get a handle on things.

"Where's Hilda?"

"Oh… she's in the demon world, looking for some shit for Beel. He's kinda sick." As he answers he hangs the towel on a hook behind his door and then walks towards me to sit next to me.

"Okay… then, why the hell am I here?" I skip the questions regarding Lamia and Dr. Awesome's apparent exclusion from Beel's sickness and just get to the part that concerns me, 'cause suddenly my body just remembers that it's supposed to feel tired and sleepy, like any normal human at this hour.

"Calm the fuck down, idiot Furuichi." He glares at me like I had no right to be mad for being disturbed at midnight for apparently nothing. "Hilda just told me that it'd be better if you were here." He says that while looking around his room like there's something there to look at.

"Oh..?" Well his words piqued my interest. If that's so, then I won't let Hilda-san down!

"Hilda says Beel's sickness might affect me too. I wasn't feeling anything so I didn't tell you to come over after school. But then, a while ago…" He explains further and he's still looking at everywhere else in the room that's not in my general direction.

"What happened?" I asked with concern and curiosity. Oga never looked so uncomfortable in his whole damn life. He was gritting his teeth, like trying to suppress a memory or trying to stop himself from saying any more.

"Well…" He was cringing and seeming to try to recall what happened, managing to pull off a totally stupid 'thinking' look, even rubbing his chin like what old senile men do.

"Well what?" I insisted while scratching the back of my head in impatience. He wasn't budging either and so when I got tired of trying to get him to tell me, I just gave up out of lack of good sleep and annoyance. "Well I'm sleeping in the bed next to Beel and you can just get your ass down to the living room and sleep in the couch for waking me up at this damned hour and not even telling me what the hell for." With that prissy declaration, I moved next to Beel and lied down next to him, careful not to move him too much while tucking myself under the covers. I could feel Oga's gaze on me, which is good because it's better than him avoiding getting me caught in his general line of sight. And he's glaring daggers at me, which I'm totally ignoring because I'm tired as fuck.

"Fuck you, this is my bed." He declares and nudges at my shoulder.

"Hey! I was sleeping so soundly in mine but you had to go and fuck that up for me!" I spat back as I swatted his hand off my shoulder. Or tried. I tried. But he was relentless because he was Oga and he wouldn't even let me have this. "I was sleeping soundly too! But then..!" Oga damn near shouted. But I could tell that he was just explaining, and so I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to tell me the story. But he pauses as soon as he realizes I almost got him to tell more. And so he shuts up completely and sets his expression back to his default nonchalance, being as stubborn as ever.

"We ain't gonna fit here. You sleep in the couch." He orders me while looking down at me, trapping me with his arms on either side of me. His upper half is only barely lifted up from my torso and I look at all that exaggeratedly and then look at him square in the face. "You're asking me to get off but you're trapping me down here."

He grunts and then lets himself fall on top of me harshly. He meant to dig his chin right on my solar plexus just because he's being a douche. "Ow! Dammit..!" I let that out too loudly and so Baby Beel started whimpering and sobbing while he's asleep. I braced for impact after seeing Beel agitated like that. And by impact I do mean electric shocks. But none came, surprisingly. It seems Oga braced himself for it too 'cause he's lifted himself off me again and he looks so tense.

"False alarm, dude." I teased as I put my hand to his shoulder. And it wasn't for comfort, it was to push him off. "Now get off me, I'd rather sleep in the couch than sleep next to you two hazards." I was just backing off really, whatever shit's been happening to Oga in connection to Beel's sickness must've taken a toll on him. He just doesn't want me to see it. But I see it alright.

"No." And I hardly heard him reply in that low growl of a voice he has.

"What?" I replied, confused because… Oga's acting weird. He's shaking. His arms on either side of me just violently vibrating, a feeling I can only associate with him getting too much demonic energy. And I only watch him for a while, tense, because he might flip out and I'm too vulnerable like this.

Oga is gasping for breath on top of me. And he's hiding his face from me yet again. I waited for him to explain himself, or at least get off me and sit straight so I can get out or any form of reply from him like punching me and calling me an idiot. But all I got was the slow drip, drip noises of cold droplets from his still wet hair. It's kinda soaking the front of my shirt now too. I'm bracing myself for impact again because he seems to be about to transform to something demonic and I'm trapped right under him.

"No, Furuichi." His normally low voice is shaky and raspy. I try to tilt my head to the side, just to see if he's looking any better. But I couldn't see. His bangs were in the way. I looked at his right arm, just to check the Zebul seal. And sure enough, like the luck of one like me, it's pulsing red and angry and threatening to spread through him.

"Oga, snap out of it." I say calmly, resting both my palms against his shoulders. I pushed him up a bit, slowly. Shocking him won't do me any good, that's for sure. To my surprise he actually lets up and relaxes. He sits up as I push him that way.

After we're both sitting, I let out a sigh of relief. Being trapped under the rampaging ogre is bad news indeed, glad I dodged that bullet. I give his shoulders a light squeeze before moving to get off his bed. I am so fucking tired, I know now I won't even mind too much to sleep on the couch. …But wait, my mind is moving too fast and planning too far for what actually is happening. Because after I got him to sit up, Oga was letting out disturbing chuckling noises. When I squeezed his shoulder to get him to relax, he was shaking again, and more violently this time. When I moved, aiming to the edge of the bed so I could get out of here, my foot didn't even make it to the floor when he pulled me roughly against his body.

"Oga? What?!" I wanna say that I didn't shriek. But I totally did and I think that in this particular situation, it should be forgivable. His hold was suffocating and for some reason, he's exuding abnormal heat.

"Oga..?" He pulled me so I'd be sitting on his lap, facing him. He held on to my waist so tightly, I'm pressed flush against his damp, barely clothed body. He's gripping me so tightly, I feel like my spine would break. Feeling him shaking as he tries to resist the demonic energy from overwhelming him is horrible. He buried his face at the crook of my neck. His damp hair is dripping cold on my shoulder. I could feel him mouthing words against my skin, and I try to listen in for anything that he needs to say but all I got were sounds of gasps and growls.

"Oga?" For the third damn time, I call out to him and this would be the only time that I say his name to calm him down. I don't know what to do with my hands so I just plopped them to his back and try to soothe him by rubbing.

I feel cold inside, and not because Oga has now thoroughly dampened my shirt. It was a feeling of incoming dread that's too familiar to me. And his shaking has stopped, replaced by heavy and uneven breathing, replaced by hands that aren't latching anymore but now seem to be wandering, teasing and just lingering around the hem of my shirt. He's replaced by something new-found and confident itching to start...

I gulp audibly. And Oga's open mouth hovering on my neck grazed my skin there. "I feel so hot, Furuichi." He stated and I feel that harsh mouth spilling scalding air against my neck. I hissed at the contrast. It's making me so much more sensitive and jumpy.

"You wanna know…" Oga lets out shakily against my neck, and I feel like he's setting my skin on fire. "…why I need you?" I wince at the pain and inadvertently, I claw at Oga's back. It feels like my neck is blistering. I open my mouth to respond to him but my throat felt so dry. No sound came out.

"I want you to see." So instead Oga goes on storytelling. His voice is a low, desperate rasp. I can't even associate it with any of his usual aggressive voices. It's at this point that I realize that he may not be completely himself right now. I sneak a look at his naked back, and the dread I feel only doubles.

The Zebul tattoo is all over his body. I glance at the side, to check for Baby Beel. He's crying softy under the covers, the dark violet aura of his demonic energy enveloping him. Now my hands which were clamped down on Oga's back feel like they're burning. Sure enough, he's leaking of dark magic. So much I could see it fogging my vision.

"Furuichi…" Oga rasped against my neck again, and this time I feel like I'm being branded with hot iron. Then something sharp drags along the crook of my neck to my collarbone. I whimper at the sensation. "What… are you doing..?" I manage to whine, barely.

Oga lets out a chuckle, like exactly what you'd hear from a demon. "Maybe I'll just let you feel." I hear slurping and sucking noises after that. I felt his hot lips, planting wet and ravaging kisses all over my neck. It hurts, and I let out another pathetic whimper. "Get a hold of yourself, Oga." I'm clawing at his back again, in a pitiful effort to get him to let go. It was no use, he was latched on and wrapped around me like a fucking snake.

"Oga, calm down…"

"No" He startled me with his gruff reply. "This is what you came here for." He pulled away from my neck then, and I was relieved. But that was short-lived too, since he only offered me a view of his face. And he was all red. The red and ragged Zebul markings on his face made him look more terrifying. His fangs were blaring and dripping with red. It was my blood, I bet. His horns were just starting to come out. But what I'm most afraid of were his eyes. They turned a deep red too, with slits for pupils. And they were darkened by something I'd rather not see in my best friend. Especially not directed at me.

He stared at me so intensely, like he was boring a hole right through my soul. And all I could do was look back fearfully. His hold on my waist tightened, like he wanted me to remember that I was trapped. All the while his mouth was half-open and he was growling, like a damn predator excitedly eyeing its sure prey.

Was that it? Is he gonna eat me? Some time when this whole demon thing blew over our faces, I did some research on Beelzebub and learned that he was the demon of gluttony or something. I didn't see anything in the internet that was useful or actually relevant to Baby Beel. Except for the Lord of the Flies title though. That made sense, I suppose. …So is this it? I'll be eaten by my best friend while overwhelmed by the influence of the demon of gluttony? How damn pathetic.

Huh. How fitting.

In the midst of my self-loathing, I loosened my grip on Oga's back. Like I didn't care at this point whatever he did to me. I felt one hand let go of my waist and cup my cheek. Like his mouth, it was blazing hot against my skin, though not as much. "I think I know now why you've been with me all this time."

I didn't move but I was very curious about what he was saying. 'What do you mean by 'with me', Oga?' I asked in my head. I closed my eyes at this point, just so I wouldn't see his face that I was sure I'd see in my nightmares. I ignored the searing heat in my cheek and the stinging in my neck. All I'd do now is listen in. Maybe this is important.

"I think it's only you who can withstand me…" He kept on talking, and his hand on my waist wandered again, toying with the hem of my shirt. "when I'm like this." I hissed when he snaked his hand inside my shirt. It felt like he was branding me.

"Hilda said something about Behemoth thinking the same thing." At that my eyes shot open. This doesn't sound like maniacal gibberish at all. "B-Behemoth..?" I repeated in disbelief. "Me?"

Oga laughed at this. When I opened my eyes he was surprised at my expression. I was curious with what he said. Why is he laughing?

"I know you feel it too, right?" He said this time, completely changing the topic because he was probably going mad. "That I'm scalding." He admitted, and there was a pained expression that washed over his face.

I only stared at him, I didn't really know how to respond. "It hurts." He admitted yet again and then he held me tighter. Pulling my face against the crook of his neck, and then wrapping his arm fully around my waist. It fucking burns.

"But you're giving me comfort." He continues all the while smoothing down my hair. I endure the pain of his heat so I could listen in more. "You're like water. It soothes me touch you. It doesn't hurt so much when I'm with you."

At that I couldn't think. What? Why? Why me?

I couldn't accept the fact that I was anything remotely special.

"So can we just…" He started, but he was already doing something. He was ripping off my shirt, the buttons popping off like the frail things they were. Then he tugged it down, making it rest just on the crook of my elbows. "Hey… what..?" I mouthed but I doubted that even a sound came out. He pulled me tighter, making our bodies mesh. I heard him sigh in relief. I whimpered in pain.

"Hilda said you could help but I didn't know that you could do this much to me." He said, patting my hair dotingly. "I was in agony a while ago. And you only have to be here, and I feel so much better." You'd think that his words were sweet. But with the menacing melody he voices it with, he may as well have promised me torture.

I shut my eyes and bit my lip, just so I wouldn't scream. It was unbelievable that my skin isn't sweltering right now. With his hand wrapped tightly around my waist and the other at the back of my head, I couldn't move. Plus my shirt bunched at my elbows was impairing my movement even more. I'm trapped, embracing hell. I could feel his hands moving against my skin and hair, slow, deliberate and too intimate. I gulped loudly, feeling uneasy about this whole situation.

"Oga," I called out, my voice cracking. He pulled away slowly after I spoke, his hands now resting on my shoulders. He looks at me in a manner that made me sure he wasn't done yet with me. "Stop this, Oga. You're hurting me." I said, trying to sound firm. But how could I pull that off successfully? His fangs seemed to have gotten longer and two curving horns were clearly visible atop his head.

All he offers me as a reply is an intimidating grin. And his eyes say it all. 'You don't have a say in this.'

I look away. I can't stand that smug expression. But above all, I'm scared. I don't believe that Oga would be selfish like this. I don't believe that he'd keep on doing this if I tell him seriously that I'm hurting. I'm scared, not for my well-being, but for Oga. He would feel guilty after he comes to.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" I suggest calmly, at least one of us has to be level-headed.

He's running his hands along my forearms. They burn, especially when he tangles his fingers with mine. He only looks at me for a second and then keeps intertwining our hands. The pain makes my limbs shake and I whimper in exasperation. I don't know if he notices these or not, but he just keeps on touching me.

And being overwhelmed, all I could do was let him. I couldn't understand what was happening to him. And what he was implying about me threw me off. I was zapped back to reality when I heard him hiss sharply and retract his hands from my skin. He just froze then suddenly smoke comes out of his half-open mouth. I see faint sparks of fire as he exhales raggedly. It looked painful. He raises his own hands to cover his flaming mouth. He looks at me as he does this, and I swear I saw tears in his eyes.

Seeing Oga teary-eyed made me stiffen. 'This is getting too real.' I kept on thinking about how he'd feel afterwards but I didn't take into consideration how he's feeling now. He must be in so much pain, so much that he's reduced to something feral and instinctive. Like all he can think of at this state is 'soothe your pain'.

I pulled my shirt back up my shoulders since he let go of my arms, so I could reach out and touch him. I don't know how to help, but I should at least try! He's still covering his mouth. I hear faint growls behind his hand. He's restraining whatever fire is still threatening to come out of his body. I'm unsure, but since he says I make him feel better, I pull at the hand over his mouth. Then tentatively, I let my fingers linger above his lips. "I don't know how… but let me help."

He looks at me for a second, those tears still making his eyes shine. And while I was distracted, he shot his tongue out to lap at my fingers lingering over his lips. "Ah!" I screeched and pulled my hand away on reflex.

I looked at my finger to check and sure enough it was red from being in contact with his fiery tongue. Then I looked back at Oga to check up on him. He's just staring at me, with his mouth left open, and his tongue still partly hanging out. The pained expression returns to his face soon after and then just as quickly he pulls my hand back. "You said…" But this is all he gets to say. He hisses loudly again, and as he exhales through his mouth more sparks and fire are visible. He covers his mouth with his hands again and I take the opportunity to get off of him and got off the bed as well.

Looking at him now from a greater distance, I realize that seeing his entirety is actually more terrifying. I see all the markings of the Zebul tattoo, his horns, his fangs, his nails have even turned sharper now. The fog of demonic energy is so thick around him. And right now, even when he desperately covers his mouth, sparks and flames were emitting through his hands. He's shaking and the part of his face that I can see, is twisted in pain.

Seeing all that, my heart sunk. How can I be so selfish? Why did I even move away?

But right now I'm too scared to do or say anything. I stay frozen, standing before him. Fearful, even more because he's eyeing me and all his intent is visible. He lets out a strangled growl, and I actually see flames come out and I feel the heat all the way from where I'm standing. Right after, he jumps and tackles me to the floor.

Looking at his needy face, I don't even bother to fight. He's in pain and I should just be happy that I could be of use. I make no signs of protest and whether Oga gives a damn about that or not, he straddles me, his knees on either side of my hips and his hands on either side of my head.

It's so hot, and we aren't even touching yet.

I look up at him, I don't move at all. We stare at each other for a second too long, like the unoverwhelmed Oga inside was trying to say something telepathically. It would be 'Sorry', I bet.

I close my eyes then, wanting him to know that he can just go ahead and do whatever would soothe his pain. But I didn't expect him to kiss me in the mouth so roughly. I didn't expect it to hurt this bad.

The initial sting of his tongue over my lips made me gasp, giving him more access to my mouth. I whimpered against him. He was blazing! Immediately I feel tears pool in my eyes. Every swipe of his tongue over mine throbbed, causing me to shudder in pain. I open my eyes to look at the demon, he's shaking too…

"Ahh…" I let out when he pulled away slightly. I was gasping for breath and saliva ran down the corners of my mouth. By some sort of miracle my mouth doesn't feel burned, just really hot. I watch him hovering above me, and he looks delirious. He closes his eyes and swipes his tongue over his own lips, and the look on his face made me believe he was savoring my taste. At that I gulped audibly. I'm scared. The next moment, his eyes flash open and they're directed straight at me. He looks addicted.

He delves down fast and hard, crashing his mouth against mine. It was so forceful my head was hurting from being pressed against the floor. I kept groaning and I tried to push him off with my hands. It didn't faze him one bit. He was a monster.

And as if it wasn't deep enough for him he places his hand at the back of my head, to press us further together. His tongue was so forceful and intruding. I feel like he's looking for something. And all the while I keep making sounds that I didn't know I could make.

I don't know what he wanted but it seems whatever we're doing wasn't enough for him. He pulled me to a sitting position, while he still straddled my lap. He ripped off my shirt again, this time completely ruining it. He let one hand wander all over my back while the other was at the back of my head keeping our kiss deep. For some reason my back hurts a lot and I feel a tremor all over my body.

I'm numb, but at the same time I can feel everything. I feel too overwhelmed to do anything. There's a sharp stinging in my back, making my shoulders shake. My limbs feel too weak and I feel drained.

...but I guess I can't complain too much.

At least I'm of use. And that's more than I can hope for right now. Admitting that, I feel the slightest hint of contentment. I have a use now... So I close my eyes, feeling the wetness of my tears streaming down my cheeks.

I feel him pull away and we're both trying to catch our breath. His eyes are closed and I watch him gasp desperately. A thin string of saliva connected our open mouths. I'm too rattled to do anything about it.

I heard him say something but I didn't catch it. I looked over at Baby Beel, who wasn't thrashing around on the bed anymore, while Oga, who seems to have just recovered, is back to obsessively touching me and kissing the corner of my mouth, then trailing kisses along my jaw and neck. I frown at his actions. 'Will this douchebag even remember this?' Looking at Beel again, I notice his demonic energy thinning around him.

I guess Beel's feeling a little more okay than a while ago..?

I was snapped back to what's in front of me when I felt Oga nipping at my neck and for some reason, it felt amazingly soothing. I feel myself relax gradually. Against his touch I actually feel like I'm the one being healed. I don't feel the same hellish heat that he was exuding a while ago either. Now, it's more like, a comforting warmth... and I hate to admit that I was inching closer to him now, only because it felt really relaxing.

He pulls away from my neck, to look at me in the eyes. But our eyes only meet for one moment when he averts his eyes to look behind me. His closet. No, the mirror on his closet door. He stared long enough for me to think it's something crucial. And so I look behind me curiously.

My heart stopped at what I saw.

On my back, two small wings were attached. They were moving slowly, and I can't tell if I'm the one moving them. The feathers were pure white and they seem to be gleaming. Not only that, there were strange markings across my back as well. They were the lightest shade of blue, almost white, curving and slanting gracefully all over the expanse of my back, a stark contrast to Oga's own demonic markings. I stared at my own reflection, flabberghasted. If Oga had this dark violet fog perpetually around him, I instead was glowing.

I could see the shock in my own stupid face as I looked in the mirror. 'There's no way that that's me!'

Then I looked at Oga's reflection, who was looking at mine like I was his savior or something. Then he smiled at me through our reflections in the mirror. "This is why you've been with me all along."

* * *

A/N: There it is~ (i feel like there's too much shit)

anyway please read and review! I would love to know how to improve! And if it seems that people like this idea, I would more than happily continue it.

thanks a lot to alicechugstea over at tumblr for commenting on this before I posted it, she improved it with her suggestions~ :)


	2. Relieve

First of all, thank you so much to all those who read this. All those who reviewed, favorited and followed this thing, THANK YOU. I tried to update as fast as I could, but of course, real life demands attention sometimes. So it isn't as early. Plus, Ch 221 threw me off. Like, I felt like Trollmura really got me good with that chapter. ಠ_ಠ then 222 came along and I'm literally about to bust a tit squealing over Furuichi being aware that he is Oga's weakness, but this is not the place to rant and rave, so…

Anyway, this is a product of what you guys reviewed. Which is, from what I understood, you guys want more explanations regarding Furu's newly revealed wings and such, and more sexy shit so, yeah, I complied. I wrote it in that order too. And that's why the rating went up. Enjoy the smut~ (•⊙ω⊙•)

btw, much of the stuff they're talking about here centers on the Mob-ichi arc. And, the Pillar Squad will be playing a somewhat big role here, because I love them to bits. ╮(─▽─)╭

* * *

2 - Relieve

* * *

Behemoth was known for a lot of things. Outside the pillar squad, definitely a strong and skillful fighter, much like his namesake. And although within the pillar squad they regard him as strong too, each and every one of them would primarily define their ex-leader as one thing – a firm believer of the saying, "There is a time for everything." So when Hecadoth arrived at the family restaurant after the uncharacteristically sudden invitation from the ex-leader, he couldn't help but wonder, 'What is so important..?'

Instantly he saw Behemoth and his son in their usual spot. The rest of the restaurant was empty, a rare sight to see. Day or night, he knew, that the place was always packed. 'He asked for the whole place to be closed off…' Hecadoth realized soon after as he saw Behemoth gesture to him to sit at their table. He sighed silently upon seeing that because he knew, 'This is going to be stressful.'

As Hecadoth was moving to sit across Jabberwock, Agiel suddenly burst through the doors, energetic and cheerful despite the awful atmosphere of the deserted restaurant. "Oh! Heca too?!" She exclaimed as she spotted him. She walked right towards their table then, excited of whatever their purpose here is.

"I was gonna call Vabam and Xoblah too. But they're both currently off on a mission right now. I figured I could call for Elim too but I think her time with him was way too short to be useful… and, she's much too young." Behemoth began talking, purposefully keeping it vague, as Agiel was scooching next to Hecadoth. Jabberwock only nodded next to his father, obvious that they've been talking about something before the two generals came. Hecadoth straightened up and was only staring right at Behemoth, wanting him to go on. Agiel however was confused because of Behemoth's obscure language and so only responded with a shameless "Eh?"

Behemoth actually sneered, finding the reactions of the two generals amusing. He found enjoyment in poking fun at his generals, especially the more stoic ones. "Hecadoth, I was talking so ambiguously but you figured out what I'm talking about right away?"

Hecadoth turned his head to hide his annoyance. He kept silent, knowing that whatever he'd say would only fuel their ex-leader's teasing. "I don't know if you're just really smart or you've been thinking about him obsessively." Behemoth jeered on.

Hecadoth tried not to seem indignant but Behemoth laughed at him anyway.

"Eh? Eh? Heca? What are you guys talking about?" Agiel asked, pulling at Hecadoth's sleeve.

He answered without looking at her (or any of them) "Furuichi. He's talking about us pillars who've been summoned by Furuichi."

"That's right~" Behemoth said cheerfully. Agiel nodded in understanding and turned to face him. "So… why? Why the sudden meeting?"

"Hmm…" Behemoth started, rubbing his chin as if thinking deeply. "I wanted to know what you felt like while you were inside Furuichi." Raising his eyebrows and grinning, he's deliberately trying to make his question easier to misinterpret. And that glint on the old pervert's eyes were enough to make Hecadoth wheeze. Agiel on the other hand only laughed hysterically. Jabberwock only stared boredly like he doesn't even get the sexual innuendo, which probably is the case.

Agiel had tears in her eyes after her fit of laughter, trying to say between hiccups, "Can you rephrase that, sir? I feel like I need to have a dick in order to relate."

Behemoth just made it look like he didn't mean anything dirty. But that was bull. "Hey, hey, you young folk are the ones with dirty minds here. I asked a legitimate question. "So what did it feel like while you were inside Furuichi?" Then he focused on Hecadoth. "Why don't you start, Hecadoth? You were his first, and from what I can tell, his longest too."

Hecadoth's eye was twitching in irritation. Now he was actually glad that there were no other people in the restaurant who can overhear their outwardly disturbing conversation. Agiel was laughing her ass off again, trying to say, 'first time' and 'longest time' while giggling uncontrollably. Nevertheless, he answered their ex-leader, since he was sure that this was indeed a serious matter. Behemoth just had his own way of discussing things.

"At first…," he started slowly, wanting to choose his words wisely in this matter. "being summoned by Furuichi felt like nothing special. But later on, as the summoning dragged out, I felt this unexplainable cool and relaxing sensation. A feeling that I can only associate with healing. I didn't know what to make of that in all honesty. I haven't been summoned before using the tissues so I don't have anything to compare the experience with. But I figured out that that occurrence probably wasn't normal."

"Indeed," Jabberwock interjected. "He was able to handle me while I was inside him. That definitely wasn't something that a normal human could handle." Hecadoth tried to ignore the laughter from Agiel. Clearly, Jabberwock doesn't realize what his words sounded like.

Behemoth, still smirking at his son's statement, turned to Agiel and asked her, "How about you, Agiel? Did you feel anything weird?"

"Wellll, like what Heca said, there was a strange comforting feeling that I experienced while I was lending him my strength. It was only for a short while, but I felt it! Calm and soothing. It was like taking a nice cool bath after being forced to take care of Lord En~" Agiel answered with a giggle.

Behemoth only smiled at the younger demons, pleased with their observations. He looked at his son first, who, he knew, was genuinely curious about the human. He couldn't accept the fact that anything ordinary could withstand his power. He'll have to explain to him about Furuichi's inherent resistance to demonic energy some time, but not now. Apart from that, he also saw a hint of confusion in him. Behemoth was sure that it was because he didn't feel any cooling or calming sensation while summoned, unlike the other two here. But Behemoth was sure that that was there. Jabberwock was just too pre-occupied with fighting to have noticed it.

He then looked at Agiel in front of him. One could say that she doesn't take the matter seriously because of her constant cheerfulness but you can see in her eyes that she's curious about the topic. But Behemoth couldn't help but think that she only thought this experience was important because he asked her about it. 'Well, not everyone can sense these things. At least she was able to feel something.' Behemoth thought.

Last, he looked at Hecadoth. His face was serious and he was waiting for Behemoth to explain why he asked them about this now. In all honesty, Behemoth could've confirmed all of his theories through Hecadoth's accounts alone. Thinking about that made him smile in amusement. He truly felt that Hecadoth was too in to this. But he didn't exclude the other two though because he knew that Jabberwock would be mad if he did that and Agiel would be disappointed if she wasn't in this too. Behemoth believed that Agiel and Hecadoth were already starting to get somewhat attached to the boy.

After staying silent for so long and only offering a totally haughty smile for the generals, Agiel finally spoke up in impatience. "So? Why did you ask us about that experience?" Her brows were furrowed. Waiting for this old man to speak and make sense of things is tiring. Hecadoth was getting impatient too, you could tell by the resolute glare he's flashing. And Jabberwock was anxious too, if his grunting is any indication. Behemoth all but smiled brighter. 'Good. You all should be concerned.' He thought.

"Truth be told, I _knew_ this, right after I got summoned by that boy."

Hecadoth's eyes widened a bit. 'So there is something?' The three quieted, sensing that Behemoth's words were definitely one to listen carefully to this time.

"Right after I was summoned, my degree of certainty would be about… 80%"

"But at the time, I felt sure, that his true form would remain dormant and would arise only when something truly dangerous or traumatizing would occur to him. So I didn't do anything about it. I was sure that his time to become something threatening to the pillar squad and Lord En would be far coming."

'Threat?!' The generals stiffened in disbelief and surprise. There were not very many things that Behemoth vocally labelled as a threat.

"And my judgment was not wrong at all. I was right that the time for him was far off. I checked with Laymia about it. Furuichi wasn't supposed to know what he can do yet. But something set him off too early."

'Too early…' Agiel gulped.

'His firm belief in time…' Hecadoth could feel Behemoth's anger from that one statement alone.

"Something set him off too early." He repeated.

"How exactly is he a threat?" Jabberwock, probably the only one immune to his father's roaring aura of anger, asked.

Behemoth paused for a while at this, like he was trying to find a way to make the explanation easier to understand.

He breathed deep before questioning them all with a smile, "In war, are there only soldiers?"

None of them spoke. Behemoth was a sort of a riddler. And if you weren't on the same page as him, you'd be scolded so harshly, you'll forever doubt your competence.

So Behemoth went on, "Soldiers are what keep the battle going. As long as there are soldiers, the war goes on. But, no matter how many soldiers you have, if they're all injured, will they last long?"

They shook their heads 'no' like children.

"If you have uninjured soldiers going against injured soldiers, which of those would win?"

They murmured 'the uninjured ones' in dissonance.

"Right. Now, let's say they're all uninjured and have the same fighting skills. In a battle of a thousand soldiers versus a hundred soldiers, how can you say the hundred could win?"

"With strategy." Hecadoth replied.

"Bingo." Behemoth said. "But in a battle of a thousand soldiers versus a single soldier, how can you say that one man could win?"

The three remained silent. They couldn't think of anything, except for far-fetched solutions that would probably get them a conk or two in the head.

Behemoth looked at all of them in the eye before speaking. "One man can win against a thousand, easily even, if he has a good enough healer." 'And Furuichi isn't even just a healer…' Behemoth winced at the thought. "Numbers mean nothing if your opponent keeps getting back in tiptop shape."

Silence. They understood that situation. But he could tell that they couldn't quite connect it with their situation.

"Furuichi is a being that can heal anything." Behemoth sighed first before adding. "Well, not actually. He can heal demons like you and me. And contracted humans as well."

They couldn't grasp the gravity of the situation yet. Their blank expressions showed it. Doctors in the demon world weren't exactly regarded as special. At least, not as special or threatening as Behemoth was claiming Furuichi to be.

The dragged out silence in the restaurant forced Behemoth to explain more painfully.

So with a resigned sigh the venerable demon spoke, "We've learned to cope with it." He looked at the younger demons sternly, making them listen to his every word. "As demons, we've grown to ignore and live with the perpetual pain that comes with residing in hell. As powerful enough demons, we've learned to cope with these limitations. Our bodies have been hardened enough that we don't feel the harshness of the demon realm anymore. But you know it's there… Eternal pain."

The three fell silent in shock. That was the sort of thing that nobody in the demon realm talked about. It was an unspoken truth; the strong reside in hell because there isn't a place for the weak in there at all. If you weren't strong enough to endure hell's undying pain, you would just be casted aside, and left to die. It was just how it is. And there was no way around it. It was the very reason that children of royals had such trained maids and wet nurses.

The three sat there, unmoving, letting the words of the seasoned leader sink in. And they all at that moment felt hell's eternal pain more vividly. Agiel was wincing visibly.

"But what Furuichi brings is relief from that." Behemoth unexpectedly added.

It was also an unspoken truth that there was only one kind of being that can give relief to their eternal pain. It clicked on them. 'The only way that he can give _that_ to us is if he's..!'

"Don't tell me… his true form is… that of an angel?" Agiel almost shouted in disbelief and astonishment.

'That's the only… sensible explanation…'

"Yes, Agiel. That's what I'm saying. The boy who's always around the contractor of Beelzebub IV is an angel."

They remained stunned, letting the information sink in.

"And because of him, the pillar squad, in its great number, is _embarrassingly_ overpowered."

"No way…"

Hecadoth was trying to further analyze their ex-leader's revelations. He wanted to question everything. "You said that it wasn't supposed to happen this early. What happened then? What set it off?" Hecadoth asked, his vehemence obvious.

"It was the contractor's fault." Behemoth answered with a revolted expression. "A surge of Beelzebub IV's power overwhelmed him. I'm not too informed of every detail of it but from what I understood, his friend being in pain was enough of a trigger for his essence to just… manifest itself… out of schedule." Behemoth said, he was gritting his teeth at the last part.

"I still don't understand. We're embarrassingly overpowered? It's just one angel… he might actually be really inexperienced and all…" Agiel commented.

"I don't think he knows it either. From what I could tell, his mind had no conscious memory of it…" Hecadoth added, deliberately avoiding saying the word 'angel' since he couldn't believe everything just yet.

"I can tell you two have never been with an angel. And I know Jabberwock hasn't either. That's why you don't know what to expect from them." They quieted further upon hearing this, knowing Behemoth will follow with an explanation.

"In the time that you have been summoned by him, supposedly, his angelic essence was to be entirely dormant. Meaning, you were never supposed to feel anything. Not anything as close to a soothing sensation or an inkling of being healed, at all. Second of all, only your thoughts have been transmitted to him through the demon lord's tissues, don't you remember?" Behemoth waited for them to answer with quiet nods before continuing. "And this one's power is one that can be directed through touch. Just think about all that for a minute… Really, you were never supposed to feel _anything_ while you were summoned."

"So if you can only imagine how potent he is… when his essence is revealed? Can you imagine how _powerful _this healing is, when he's physically among us?"

The three generals quieted in shock, realizing that they were summoned by someone who could do so much, who was getting so much interest from Behemoth, and they didn't even know it.

Jabberwock was the first to break the looming silence. "We have to take him."

It was a somewhat vague statement, but they all understood what he was getting at. Behemoth grinned at his son's conclusion to this whole thing. In all honesty, he did see Beelzebub IV's force grow a lot stronger when he took into consideration this whole angel business. They became a more formidable opponent in his eyes. But in all actuality, he still thought of his contractor as subpar. And his team of fellow humans, laughable. Furuichi was the only thing that they had against Lord En and the Pillar Squad. He guessed that Jabberwock thought in that manner too, and so concluded with that.

"We have to take him. And use him."

Behemoth couldn't help but giggle at his son bringing that up. "Do you know how to _use_ him?" He had on that perverted glint in his eyes again and he was aware that he totally made the serious mood in the entire restaurant shift.

"Right now I'm not entirely sure yet. It's different for every angel. I could ask you two about when you felt the soothing feeling the strongest while you were inside him so we can have an idea. But, do you remember? Or did you even feel any difference?"

Hecadoth thought hard at that moment and was found frustrated that he doesn't have a clean cut answer. Agiel admitted that she couldn't tell any difference. In fact she admitted that the sensation was even somewhat faint.

Behemoth laughed again and seemed to have brushed the topic off. "We'll find that out later. The first thing we gotta plan on is how we take him and get him here, to be used for the squad. Besides, I asked Laymia to observe his future. You wanna know what she thinks?"

The three nodded and they were presented with Behemoth's mobile phone. He clicked on a text message conversation that said it was between Laymia and Behemoth.

_This is not my area of expertise. I can't guarantee that my conclusions are absolute._

_Your not absolute conclusions are better than absolutely nothing. ;)_

_Very well. Give me some time to further observe._

_..._

_Arousal. His essence manifests itself strongest when sexually aroused._

The look of alarm and terror in Hecadoth's face was entertaining. Agiel sniggering loudly made Behemoth proud. And Jabberwock only responded with a snort.

Behemoth then left the younger demons in the family restaurant in their shock and maybe, information overload. He couldn't help but chuckle at the reactions he incited in each of them with this sudden meeting. Smiling, as he walks the shadowy trail to Lord En's he finds himself caught up with already devising a plan for the capture of the angel. In the midst of it, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Laymia.

_That's it. I will never observe angels for you ever again._

Behemoth couldn't help but laugh out loud. And wonder what exactly the usually stoic and serene woman saw.

* * *

The ceiling of Oga's room is a stark white. There is a lone crack at one corner, only visible really if you look for it. The light at the center is a dimming one. Or… it could be that my vision is just darkened by the ethereal dark fog surrounding Oga.

He pushed me back down again. My back to the floor. Scratch that, my new wings against the floor. Amazingly, they snugly adjust to this position.

I'm as awake as ever. But I don't move. I let Oga run out of energy above me before I start anything. I've been waiting for him to get tired of it, but it isn't happening. I waited so long I ended up memorizing his goddamn ceiling.

I'm still rattled. 'Why? Why do I have these wings on my back? What are these markings all over me? Why am I glowing..?' I tried to ask Oga if he knows anything… but he's still not himself.

"Oga, haven't you had enough yet?" I ask under him.

His face is buried at the crook of my neck. For a demon he's surprisingly still now, only breathing heavily above me, like a damn sleeping tiger. He doesn't let up but mumbles something against my skin.

"What?"

He raises his head slightly to say, "That's not possible." Then moves to nuzzle his face against my cheek.

I flinch away somewhat, feeling strange. It was hardly any distance at all since he's holding me too close. "Your horns are digging into my…" I don't know what to call that ring of light floating on top of my head. But Oga actually acknowledges my complaint and moves down. He raises himself up and sits on my thighs.

"Aren't you tired?" I ask him.

"I can't sleep." I sigh in resignation at his response. It's Beel's fever. It's making him restive. He's been on edge since Beel started crying a while ago.

From the floor, I have a good enough view of Beel, who's still lying on the bed. Compared to a while ago, he's much calmer now and he's just sleeping soundly. But there's still a dark haze around him and faint sparks coming from him. I don't know why but I keep feeling that there's a harsh and sudden wave of demonic energy that's about to explode out of him. I keep looking at him to check if it will happen even though I don't even know why I have that hunch. I must be going mad.

"So when's Hilda gonna come back?"

"I don't know. I don't really care."

"She'll have the cure to your… er… whatever is happening to you right now."

"I have you, don't I?" I swallow nervously at his words. He said it with such conviction too.

He reaches down to ruffle the feathers of my wings again. When I look at them, I've noticed that they've actually gotten bigger than when I first saw them. Initially, they were only a little broader than my shoulders. Now with my arms spread, they reach up to my elbows.

"Aren't you tired of doing that?" I ask him because he's been fondling my wings for a while now. It's actually relaxing for me when he does that, but it's a weird sort of relaxing so I nag about it.

"No. It makes me feel good." Oga says bluntly while concentrating on me. And I try not to agree with him too much. Oga massaging my wings actually feels really really good. And I try not to think of what we were doing before this. Technically, a while ago we _were_ making out. If I even try to recall what happened, I swear my mind short-circuits a bit. It's embarrassing, if I think of others seeing us like this.

Then I feel a looming dread wash over me. My head snaps to Beel's direction and I see the dark aura of his demonic energy overflowing drastically out of him. Above me, Oga tenses. He feels the excess overwhelming him even more.

'Crap! More of this?!' I shouted in my head.

From my point of view, I see all of Oga's pained expressions. His hand shot up to his mouth in reflex to prevent the sparks and fire from leaking out. It's at this point that he looks at me, tears already glazing his still red, demonic eyes.

'Why does this keep happening..?' I wondered while absentmindedly reaching up to pull away the hand over his mouth. I replace it with my own hand to cover the flames. For some reason, it doesn't hurt me anymore. He relaxes right away as I did that. I sigh in exasperation. I've done this same thing four times since the wings came out. It's gotten boring for me.

When I felt that it was a long enough time to soothe Oga, I pull my hand away from his face, but he snatches it back and holds onto it. I'm too drained to pull away.

As he nuzzles my palm to his cheek, I look at the crumby clock hanging on the wall in the room. It's almost 3 o'clock. Goddammit. I'm so tired. But neither of us can sleep if Oga is still like this.

"Can't you get back to normal?" I ask him tiredly while looking at his horns.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"You were fine when I first got here."

"I don't know what you're talking about." And with that he lets go of my hand so he can wrap his arms around my waist and dip his head down to bury his face on my neck.

"I don't think I'll have the energy to go to school later." I say as I move a bit so I can be comfortable with him over me. Oga tightens his hold around me as I feel him trembling. It's at this point that I realize that this wave of demonic energy won't be like the previous ones that were easier to contain.

"Oga? Hey..?" I call out for him while rubbing his back to try to get him back to his more mellow though still overwhelmed self. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" His hold only tightens further while I feel him frantically shaking his head 'no'. "What?" I ask him. "What does that mean?"

Then he raises himself up after completely letting go of me. His hand is over his mouth again, trying to contain his fires from escaping. He closes his eyes for one moment, as if trying to get his thoughts in order. Then without lifting his hand over his mouth, he speaks. It's muffled but I understood him, "Let me try something else."

I didn't have a clue as to what he had in mind, so I waited for him. With a shaky hand he reaches down to the front of my pants. He's trying to get the button undone.

And it takes a moment for me to realize that I should protest. "HEY?! WHAT?!" I shout while pushing him off. But he doesn't let up at all. "What do you think you're doing?" I panic under him. I do not like where this is going.

"Let me just try something." He says through his hand.

"Try what?!" I question him as I slap his hand away from my pants. "I don't wanna try anything that requires me to be pantsless!"

"Ugh…" Oga winces and squeezes his eyes shut. Flames make their way through the hand over his mouth. "Oh no, you're not gonna bribe me into anything coz of Beel's effects on you."

"It really hurts…" He whines while looking at me with his teary eyes, begging.

"W-well… well… j-just…" I wanted to hit myself for stammering so bad. I shouldn't be too on edge. It's just Oga! "G-go ahead and do w-w-what you did a while ago… we don't h-h-have to do anything drastic!" I said as I pulled my pants up as if to make a point.

"…a while ago?" He repeats with a clueless look in his eye. Doesn't he remember?

I sigh in defeat. I guess I'm gonna have to start it. If it means having to keep my pants on it's okay. I reach up to remove the hand over his mouth and then I moved my hand to the back of his head to pull him down for a kiss.

I can feel the hotness of his mouth. It was unnatural. But it doesn't hurt anymore, not at all. I only keep the kiss short and half-hearted. I didn't want to feel anything weird for my best friend. I really don't.

When I let go he looks at me with an unsatisfied frown. I wanted to punch him in the face so bad for the silent insult but he pushes me down and keeps me down by pinning my shoulders. Next he dips his head to kiss my collarbone. My breath hitches in my throat right away. Damn. Why is he good at this?

He kept trailing wet kisses down my bare chest, roughly following the bluish white markings there that looked like the counterpart of his Zebul tattoos. Unable to move and do anything about it, I feel helpless again. He moves further down just under my belly button and wetly sucks on my skin there. "Don't!" I squeak, silencing myself somewhat because I did not want Misaki or Oga's parents to catch us in this fucked up situation we're in. I feel a familiar hotness forming in the pit of my stomach, and at that I try my hardest not to squirm under him. I squeeze my eyes shut because I can't stand looking at Oga, in his ragged demon form, kissing and marking my skin like that. But doing that made me feel all of his touches at a much higher intensity. Not being able to see made my senses hone on the feeling. "Stop it." I whine. And being blind made me hear the slurping and sucking noises with more clarity. "Ogaaa…" I breathed out his name, but I didn't know if it was for stopping him or encouraging him.

I hear him snicker darkly and then I felt him move his hot mouth away from my skin. I whimper at the loss of his pleasurably scalding touch and open my eyes to look at him.

His smug face is as punchable as ever. But his eyes were holding a gaze that seemed to promise something. His fingers had undone the button of my pants skillfully. "Hey! No!" I shout at him. "I told you I don't wa- aahh!" I screeched as he insisted on what he wanted, pulling down my pants slowly. I feel heat rise to my cheeks while I panic inside. "No, no, no, no, Oga! What the hell do you even have in mind?!"

He grins like the devil that he is and speaks, sparks around his scalding mouth looking like adornments for his words, "Don't worry, I'll be careful with my teeth."

Teeth? What..? When it dawned on me that he wanted to do _that_, my mind just went in survival mode and I couldn't think straight. Incessantly, Oga tugs down my jeans and while he does that I see my phone actually slipping out of the pocket. My panicked brain relied on that for salvation. I can call somebody for help! Without thinking I reach for it and I didn't even know which number was displayed. I clicked that green call button so fast. The ringing felt like ten years for me but when the person on the other line picked up, I felt like I was already saved.

"F-furuichi..?" The person on the other line said. I couldn't pinpoint right away who he was.

"Please help me! I'm being… ah… uhh…" I couldn't put into words what Oga and I were actually doing. And it's at this point that I notice that he's stopped pulling down my pants and is just looking at me. He looks amused. I swallow in nervousness. 'Why isn't he doing anything about it?'

"What? Y-you need… help?" I hear the person worry and I still don't know who he is.

"I… I… uhh…" I stammer under Oga's gaze. 'What the hell is he thinking now?'

"Where are you? Tell me, Furuichi!" After hearing the panicked voice, I realized who it was.

"M-miki..? I… uhm…" I feel my urge to call for help dissolving. Who am I kidding? What can Miki do in this situation? Heck, what can _anybody_ do in this situation? "Miki… I…" I couldn't tell him about anything.

Oga laughs suddenly while he took hold of the phone I didn't realize I was only very flimsily holding. He threw it over his back nonchalantly and then faced me, "I thought of letting him listen in on us while I make you moan cutely but I changed my mind."

It's now that I feel the dread and threat become very real. You don't expect anybody to be overwhelmed by a demon and be gallant, right? I don't know if he can tell that I realized that I can't really do anything but he goes on with playing with the waistband of my boxers. I shake in fear. 'I really don't want to!' It's scary to feel those hot fingertips and sharpened demon nails over my kiss-marked hipbones.

I squeeze my eyes shut in fear. Now Oga is just dragging out my terror. Teasing me and making me feel too much. Damn it! Why can't I fight?! I need a demon to overwhelm me too…

A demon to overwhelm me…

Wait..!

I try not to act like I figured out a trump card, a way to get out of this. I wanted to kick myself in the balls for not realizing it sooner. The demon lord's tissues! They're still with me!

Opening my eyes, I see them beside me. Oga ended up shaking away the contents of my pockets, you see. I pick up the tissue packet with as much agility as I can, and rolled a pair and stuffed them up my nose. Oga was too mesmerized with feeling me up to notice.

I wait for it to kick in. 'Who will it be? Please, oh _please_, let it be somebody strong enough! Jabberwock! Or Behemoth! Please, oh please, oh please…'

The first foreign sound that I hear in my head sounded like a gasp. 'Who is it?' I wondered in panic. Somebody was summoned alright. I could feel the new character take space in my mind.

'W-what the hell is this..?' The voice inside me, the voice of the demon I summoned, asks. He sounded like somebody about to keel over.

'Yeah, it's shitty, but please help me!' I call out to him. The demon is still quiet. 'No… no… ahh…'

'What.' Did I hear the demon moan softly? 'Are you alright?' I asked him, totally weirded out.

'I didn't believe Behemoth when he told us that you were a…'

'Hecadoth, is that you?!' I question him, recognizing his voice and also trying to change the topic. I didn't want to deal with growing wings and having bluish white markings and having a stupid light thing on my head, okay.

'I can hear all your thoughts, you know. By the way, it's called a halo. And you don't have to avoid saying the term for what you just described, because that's what you are. You're an angel, Furuichi.' Hecadoth said. I would've thought that he sounded so profound and all but he was groaning slightly and gasping again after a few seconds. 'What's happening to you?'

'I can't believe that your effect on me is this strong…'

Effect on what..? 'Listen, I'm sorry I'm like this. I don't know how it affects you but right now I need you. Help me out here. Oga is gonna…'

I open my eyes to stare down at myself. Oga is still fooling around. My hipbones are covered with redder bitemarks and scratches from his nails. My pants have only been tugged down 'til mid-thigh and my boxers are only covering barely what still needs to be covered. Oga was teasing the white trail of hair just above my manhood with his finger and I blush madly at all this, knowing that Hecadoth has now seen everything too.

'What is this?!' Hecadoth damn near growled.

'Yeah… help me out here…' I ask him meekly. This is embarrassing.

'Let me take over…' He requests seriously. 'Yeah, sure.' I said, and I let him take control of my body.

Oga has yet to figure out that I have help now but Hecadoth taking a handful of his hair and using that to tilt his head up so he can punch him in the jaw was probably a good way to let him know.

He's surprised but it didn't look like it hurt him at all. Damn this demon.

He studies my face for a second and notices the tissues I used. "Take that shit off." He commands. But Hecadoth only punched him again, square in the face. Oga finally moves to retaliate but he doesn't attack me at all, he seizes my wrists and pin them above my head, more than just grazing the ring of light I have there. I moan wantonly at that, I feel thoroughly aroused. Okay, so the halo thing should NOT be touched. As I'm trying to pull myself together from the wracking arousal that washed over me, I realize the other two have completely stopped what they're doing. Oga looks down at me with a feral look in his eyes. Hecadoth was breathing heavily and trying to say in my head, 'Don't moan like that…'

"As much as I'd like to make you watch… whichever lame pillar you are," Oga voiced out his threat, his teeth gritting. "I feel like fucking him while he's summoning somebody is disgusting."

"It'd seem like I'm fucking his summon too. I don't want that." Oga growls his threat out and Hecadoth tries to kick him and it hits, but Oga isn't letting up at all. He keeps my wrists bound with one hand, making my arms stay in more contact with my halo. I bite my lip to keep from moaning. The sensation was maddening. I didn't realize that I took control of my body again when I did this. 'Furuichi..! Let me take full control!' Hecadoth ordered.

But my mind is too muddled. I even forgot how to make him have full control of my body. I'm gasping for breath. The touch on my halo was too much, and it lingered too. I feel hot all over my body, and my lower half wanting more attention.

'Hecadoth… ahh…' The spike of pleasure being voiced can be stopped physically, I guess. But in my mind everything is just frankly and unapologetically there. Meaning, I'm moaning without care in my head. 'I… ehh… forgot… ahnn~'

'How do I give you full control again?' was what I wanted to say. Hecadoth kept saying 'fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, no way' the whole time. I don't know if it was because Oga is pulling the tissue rolls out of my nose or because of my uncontrollable moaning.

He pulls the tissues out and throws them over his back, a disgusted expression on his face. Just like that, Hecadoth is gone and I hope that he won't talk to anyone about what's happening here.

Then Oga finds the rest of the tissue pack and throws them over his back as well. "No more delays. I need this." I can't be bothered to acknowledge anybody's words right now because my damn halo is making my cock twitch like crazy. When Oga lets go of my wrists I immediately get my arms as far away from my halo as I could. Then I look down to see that it really did have an effect on me. I'm pitching a tent and I hurriedly pull at my boxers and clamp my hand over my hard self to hide it from Oga's teasing gaze. I roll over to my side to try and soothe my erection but of course, that doesn't work.

"Watcha got there?" Oga asks like he doesn't know what I've got.

"Fuck you, Oga!"

He only laughs and I can tell he's about to make a joke that I got it backwards.

"I'm not even gonna bother to say that you've got it backwards!" See. Translation: _I'm_ fucking you.

"Shut the fuck up." I curse while doubling over, trying to hide myself. "Oga wouldn't do that to his best friend, so shut the fuck up."

"Why are you talking in the third person? I am Oga."

"No, you're not. You're overwhelmed with demonic energy."

"But I'm still Oga."

"No, you're not. Oga wouldn't fuck his best friend."

He snickered at that. "Okay, okay. How would you word it out? Make love?"

I squeeze my eyes shut and punch blindly in his direction. "He wouldn't! He wouldn't! He just wouldn't, okay?!"

He doesn't try to avoid my blind hits and asks, "How do you know?"

"Oga wouldn't do this gay shit we've been doing. _That's_ how I know."

"Pfft… what? Your best friend can't be gay? I didn't know you were an oppressive person. Jeez, what do you have against gay people?" And of course Oga chooses this stupid and childish way to reason with me.

"Shut the fuck up! It's not that! He can be gay if that's what he wants. But he can't be gay for me."

"Why not? What if that's what Oga wants?"

"He doesn't want that."

"That? You mean you?"

I don't answer him. I just keep staring blankly forward. I hear him sigh, like he doesn't want to bother talking to me anymore, which is right. He doesn't talk at all but he moves more forcefully now. He forces me to face him and I remain stubbornly looking away. Which was a bad idea since I know he's aware of my weakness. Sure enough, the demon just grazes the halo with his sharp demon fingernail and my already aroused body feels the full impact of it. "_Don't_… ahh…" My whole body feels like jelly and I roll over so I'm lying on my back again. I didn't know that my wings were fluttering just now but I see white, shimmering feathers coming down over us. It was beautiful to see, actually.

Oga moved his hand away from the halo and pulled my face to his. He kissed me hungrily, that mouth of his still scalding. I feel his tongue tease and rouse mine with so much vigor. "I can't believe you summoned somebody." He spoke when he pulled away for a short moment. Oga never liked the idea of me having the ability to summon demons through the tissues. Still kissing me deeply, he reaches down to palm my erection over my boxers. I moan loudly against his mouth. He pulls away from our kiss and smiles, then he kisses along my jaw and nips at my earlobe, still palming me, though getting harsher now.

"Ahh~… s-stop it, Ogaaa." I whine my fake pleads while squeezing his bare shoulders. And he does stop, it was to tease me, I know. My eyes shoot up to look at him. He only glances back for a moment before looking down and pulling my pants off completely. Then he tugged at my boxers while looking at me. "I'll make you feel good, I promise."

He takes away the last bit of clothing I have on and then scoots downward. He was gonna fulfill his promise from a while ago and I don't know what to feel about it. I keep my legs closed, scared. He doesn't force me open but he does take my manhood gently to his hand. He thumbs over the head, spreading thick pre-cum and making me hiss in pleasure.

"Tell me when you're near." He says before dipping his head down and taking me in. I gasp at the hotness enveloping me, squirming under him. He doesn't waste time at all. He sucks the head wetly at first, tonguing the head with more pressure then taking it out so he can run his tongue along the side of my manhood. I shiver in pleasure. It was hot, and scalding, and wrong, and demonic and I loved it all too much. Unknowingly, I end up opening my legs, my thighs shaking and weak.

When he takes me back in, he delves deeper and I wonder how he does all this without gawking. "Ah~ Oga~ that's too much…" I whimper, too much sensations hitting me. I feel close, shivering and thrusting up against him. I feel that I've hit his throat and it constricts so unevenly it sends a jolt of wracking pleasure all throughout my body, like a disaster's coursing inside me. "I'm close…" I breathe out and I've spread my thighs further apart so he can do more. Oga only pulls away after hearing me speak. And I sobbed shamelessly at the loss of the hot pleasure he gave me.

He left me completely hard, panting and paralyzed and confused and waiting. He looks at me with that maddening gaze again, promising something good. He smirks, proud of how badly I was affected by him. Between my spread legs , he spits down at his fingers, then makes sure his saliva is spread thickly. 'Is he..?' I thought too slowly, because already, he's positioned one finger against my entrance. "N-no… don't do that..!" I warn him but he does it anyway. "Aahh!" I scream at him, it wasn't just uncomfortable, it hurt horribly. With tears in my eyes I look at him, "Take it out, take it out!"

He looks at me with concern in his eyes. "But if I don't prepare you, it will really hurt."

I shake my head frantically. "Your nails!" His long, sharp demon nails aren't exactly pleasurable there.

He takes his finger out after realizing so. Then he looks at all his fingernails, and of course they're all long and sharp. "Then how am I supposed to..?" He consults me, kinda broken. But I'm the one broken here!

I whimper pathetically over that. It hurts badly! I bet its bleeding too… And now I'm disappointed because not only was I deprived of release, I was also stinging in a most unpleasurable place. I wanted to make Oga realize that he's done something incredibly stupid but when I looked up at him, I found him just staring at me, his eyes lingering all over my body, stopping even at my spread legs. He's drooling. It would've been a chance for me to poke fun at him, but the way he was looking at me had all my complaints dead in my throat before I even voiced them out. His attention, and focus… and utter want... That look in his eyes alone made me shiver. For once I was very aware of my wings, they were fluttering wildly under me!

"You do it." Huh? I couldn't understand anything yet. "Do what?" I ask dumbly. But already Oga takes one of my hands and sucks at the middle finger, covering it with saliva. "N-no! No way..! I'm not doing that!"

Oga ignores me entirely then pulls my hand down to finger fuck myself. I pull away my hand harshly. "I don't want to!"

"How am I supposed to prepare you?"

"I don't want to do that!" I plead to him. I'm not ready.

"But…" A look of utter failure just washes over his face. It doesn't fit the rest of his very demonized look, but I'm captivated anyway.

We stay quiet for a minute, but Oga then moves quietly. He kneels between my open legs and then pulls me closer by the thighs. 'Is he..? What..?' He pulls me up, and I'm uncomfortable like this, my lower half higher than my upper half. But I'm too dizzy from the pain in my ass, then totally dulled by the pleasure he's left me in, and kinda confused 'cause I'm feeling a lot of things all at once.

I can't make sense of anything.

Why is everything around me moving so fast?

"This is gonna hurt." I hear him warn and I see him tugging down his sweatpants and I see him rub himself hard. I gawked, seeing Oga's stimulated length, and seeing him so well-endowed and knowing what's coming next I felt as though I already was impaled. I whimper in anticipation of pain and I feel him position himself against my entrance. "Oga..? D-don't do this..!" I shut my eyes, expecting the worst. But he goes still actually and when I open my eyes I found him sprawled over me. I feel his erection against mine, but he's not moving at all. Unresponsive. He fainted right on top of me. Then I find this strange-looking sort-of-a-syringe-thing just sticking out of his shoulder. I bet it's what made him pass out. I don't know what to feel.

I look up around the room and there was Hilda. She was right next to Baby Beel, who she just gave a shot like Oga's too. I look at Oga's form above me again and I see him reverting slowly back to his human self. Horns gone, Zebul tattoos receding, fog of demonic energy thinning.

"You can leave now." Hilda says emotionlessly. "'I can handle the situation from here."

I'm embarrassed to be found in this position (and stark naked too) by Hilda. But at least Oga is covering my shame with his motionless body over my lower half. "Hilda-san… I've figured out that I can help them." I told her with a shaky voice. I was quite happy to be useful even though this particular incident is a little traumatic.

"Yes, you can help. But I'd rather you don't. So please leave us. I need to set things in order."

At that I felt thoroughly dismissed. I felt unneeded and a burden. I push Oga away from me, then pick up my clothes, my smashed phone, and the packet of what's left of the demon lord's tissues. I don't bother to really hide myself from Hilda while I'm putting my pants back on because I know for a fact that she won't look at my disgusting body. I pocket my things and I didn't bother to pick up my ruined shirt. I glance at the clock on the wall. It's almost 5:30 in the morning.

"What are you waiting for? Leave!" Hilda orders me to go and I leave, shirtless, and from what I saw when I walked past Oga's mirror, I was wingless now too. Human and normal and pathetic. Back to the usual, useless Furuichi.

* * *

A/N: Don't take Laymia's observation to heart. It may not be that precise. ;P

In case you didn't get the text conversation part, the center-aligned one was Laymia's replies. The left-aligned one was Behemoth's.

To me, when Oga gets too much demonic energy he just turns into a version of himself that's unadulterated, uncensored and repressing nothing. Haha.

I didn't want Hilda to turn out like such a bitch but you gotta see where she's coming from. Her use is basically to look after and give relief to Baby Beel and by extension, Oga. If Furu can do that too, which he could at much greater levels as an angel, she'd be obsolete. So that's why she was being like that.

And, I don't know why I feel the need to put this, I swear it's not to rake in reviews, but, I kinda got low for quite a long time and the reviews I read here lifted me up and made me feel alright, kinda like an assurance that at least I can do _some_ things. So, on a personal level, _thank you_, guys. **Thank you so much.** ಥ⌣ಥ

Please review or PM me or something~ I'd like to know what my awesome readers want to see in the next chapter, aaand tell me what y'all think of this one..!

( ಠ◡ಠ )


	3. Revile

I'm back and I'm here to update~! Sorry it took so long it's just that so much shit had happened. BUT, I do plan on updating more frequently and regularly now. For more on that, check out the bottom of the page.

And I know I already thanked some of you guys via private messaging, but imma thank you again coz you guys are awesomely awesome people. BIG FAT THANKS TO: **Calico Neko**, **kluna**, **kitty tokyo uzumaki** and **MMBC**, who damn near gave me a heart attack after reading their wonderful review, and **Shin no yoru**, who made me feel giddy and, no, your joke wasn't lame. In fact, I used 'heavenly' in a special part of this story just for you. XD And also to **AppleTea**, because your words made me smile. :3

* * *

Disclaimer: Ryuuhei Tamura owns Beelzebub but that doesn't mean he should skip possibly emotional situations in the goddam manga _because it would have been good for character development_.

Warnings: Incessant cussing and graphic group sex (?)

* * *

3 - Revile

* * *

Cold. I felt cold.

It was still dark outside and the early morning air was misty. Under my coat, I'm shirtless because Oga really ruined my shirt. I thought of what some of the girls in Red Tails would probably say if they saw me like this. 'He's a streaker, I knew it.' They'd probably say that.

At least Hilda stopped us when it was still early enough. I mean, what would've happened if Misaki or Oga's parents suddenly came in to wake Oga up for school? If they saw us in that situation, that would've been a mess.

I rubbed my arms to warm myself but that won't really curb the cold I feel inside. It's not really coldness. More like, emptiness. I hate walking alone and it's so quiet. I have nothing I can use to distract myself from hearing my own thoughts. Hilda's voice is just repeating in my head. How she reviled me was kinda killing me inside.

I watched Oga revert slowly back into his human form a while ago. I clearly remember the demonic traits receding. As for mine, I didn't get a chance to see myself change back. It was just suddenly gone. The wings, the markings, the halo and the glow. They just kinda vanished and I'm stumped. Was that all an illusion? Or maybe the demon lord's tissues are taking an effect on my mind now?

As I enter my house, whose occupants are all still dead to the world, I shrug in melancholy. 'Maybe Oga can confirm to me if that shit I thought we did was real or not.'

I immediately head to the bathroom to take a shower. I feel sticky all over, sweat and maybe Oga's saliva is all over me, and of course other secretions I'd rather not admit I released. I can't be totally sure yet. But as I shed my clothing and take a look at myself in the mirror, I see ghastly marks left on my neck and collarbone... and shoulders and chest... and hipbones... and... thighs... and...

Looking at them made me remember everything with so much clarity. In my head, I see Oga's demonic form, teeth and tongue and lips over my skin and just...

I gulped in worry.

Is this proof that it was real? That I wasn't hallucinating?

Or am I still hallucinating now?

I'm confused and I feel nasty looking at myself. So I turned and took that hot shower, scrubbing myself raw and lathering myself obsessively, as if doing this would also wash away the memories. I flinch every time I remember Oga's red and blazing eyes, directing that intense look at me... and I scrub harder. At one point it started to sting but I have to keep on doing it. I gotta keep doing it, so at least my mind has something else to focus on.

I didn't know how long I was in the shower but after a while I hear banging on the bathroom door.

"Nii-san..! You've been in there for so long! What are you doing in there?"

It's muffled but I can tell it's Honoka and I guess the rest of the family's woken up too to prepare for the day. I sighed as I looked down on myself. All that scrubbing didn't make any of Oga's marks go away. Then I stare at my hand, the one I remember using to stop flames and sparks from escaping his mouth. It was burned at the palm and at the tips of the fingers. It looked disgusting.

Before leaving the bathroom I took a look at my neck, that's were the worst of the burns were, and the hickeys. I sighed and left, wearing mom's bathrobe and wrapping a hand towel around my neck. I looked weird as fuck but I had to make an effort to hide it from my family, just in case it's not a hallucination.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, Honoka's face showed that she was cranky and her stand made her look like she'd been waiting for hours. But then her face softens as she looked at me. 'What? Were there burns that were left uncovered?' I panicked a bit.

"What happened to you? Did you sleep at all, nii-san?" She said, sounding really worried, and that pulled at my heartstrings.

Of course I can't tell her what I've been really doing. "Homework. Lots and lots of stupid homework." I said, complete with the default pissed off highschooler look. "You'll get it when you get to high school." I went on as I patted her messy hair and turned to go to my room. She didn't say anything.

I plopped myself on my bed. So tired. So damn fucking tired. I didn't care that my hair was wetting my pillow or that my blankets were getting moist because of the robe. Now that reminds me... Alaindelon would've told me to clothe myself already so that I won't get sick or something. But it seems he isn't here. He hasn't been here for a while actually. Face down on the bed and too worn out, I could only let one eye roam the room to check if he's really not here.

But I'm so tired.

I let my eyes close for a second and I let my body relax. Not more than five seconds tops, my mom barges in my room, "Breakfast is ready! Go down and eat, Takayuki!" She says in a loud tone. My mom has a naturally soft and calm voice so it's not really all that loud actually. It still woke me up though. "Your... uh... companion... hasn't returned yet, right?" She went on, filling the room with her voice as I remain unmoving on the bed. She's talking about Alaindelon. "I wonder where he went..."

I glanced at her slightly before getting up off of my bed, not really paying attention to what she's saying. Her smile is so eager, and I know this facial expression. She probably cooked one of my favorite meals and had it ready as my breakfast and then packed it as lunch for later at school too. I can't not go to school today, I guess.

I told her I'll be down in a minute, I still haven't changed into my uniform after all. And I gotta think of some way to cover up my gory neck too. When I went down, the dining table's pretty rowdy and I was right, my mom did cook our favorite foods today. I sit next to my dad who was doing a bad impression of Gohan-kun, thinking it'll make Honoka laugh. I think it's funny that she's not laughing. Mom was looking at me questioningly. She made eye contact and then looked pointedly at the scarf I wrapped around my neck. She was silent but I heard her question. I give her a shrug for an answer. I'm relieved that she doesn't prod me for an explanation.

'I have to know if what happened between me and Oga was real.' I chant that in my head as I pick at my food. I wasn't sure if Oga would even go to school. But I'm willing to bet that he will, only because Misaki or his mom won't let him miss school for no apparent reason. 'And besides, learning if it was real or not is the only learning I'm gonna be doing in school today. So it's not like going to school is a big effort on my part.' I say this to myself as I will myself to eat voraciously with my family even though I feel a little sick. After all, my mom worked hard on this food.

* * *

Oga didn't know why or how he ended up sleeping on the floor, face down and in an awkward position too. He sat up, his joints creaking. He stretched a bit to soothe his aching muscles and then realized that his sweat pants and boxers, which were the only things he's wearing, were both tugged down to expose his manhood, which was currently sporting a mild case of morning wood. He scowled in bewilderment, not because of his boner but because the only clothing he's wearing is not even covering what needs to be covered. He looked around the room to try to get an idea of why the hell he's sleeping all indecent like that. But there was nobody else in the room, just Baby Beel in his bed, sleeping.

He tucked his little Oga in and stood up to head to the bathroom to take a cold shower again. He distinctly remembered that that was the last thing he did last night, and it was for the same reason too - to relieve his hard on. But Hilda went in the room as he's about to go out. It was a good thing that the demon maid knew that being perpetually horny was a direct effect of Beel's sickness to him, otherwise Oga would've been somewhat mortified that she saw him like that.

He stayed a bit in his room anyway, just to ask Hilda if she knew why he was sleeping like he planned on fucking the floor. "Hey, do you know..." He doesn't really know how to word it. And the other hand not covering his erection was scratching the back of his head. Since he didn't really ask anything, Hilda kept on walking in, not paying him any attention. She had a broom and a dustpan in tow. It was then that he realized that there were white wispy things all over his floor. And no, it's not _that _white wispy thing.

Oga wanted to go and pick up a clump but it got blown away by the wind his movement caused.

'Feathers?' He wondered in his head. "What's with all the feathers in my room?" He asked her as she's sweeping the floor quietly.

Oga bent down to pick one and let the light shine on it. It was pure white, with the tip a very light shade of blue. He twirled it in his fingers and found that it shone like it's glittered or something. He would've described it as weird but he pocketed it anyway, because really, he found it beautiful.

"Hey, what's with this mess? Did you shave a chicken or something?" He asked, kinda irritated. He's too stupid to know that you don't shave chickens.

"Take care of that hard on first before you talk to women." She said calmly, still sweeping the feathers into the dustpan.

Oga then shrugged and took that shower. He was starting to ache anyway.

* * *

_Hey, im gonna be late. so go ahead and walk 2 school without me_

I sent that text message to Oga a while ago, since I really was gonna be late. Walking to school alone wasn't a familiar feeling to me but I can't say I'm crazy about the idea of seeing Oga again this early in the morning. But since I knew for a fact that Oga is a wreck without me, I don't find it hard to believe that he's gonna be late to school like me. However, I'm starting to notice that the universe is intentionally keeping us together, too much that 'fate's subtle ways' is really becoming obvious now, like we're goddamn soulmates or something.

I'm complaining because when I was about to turn and enter the crumby gates of Ishiyama High, there was fucking Oga staring right at me from the other side. I bet there's a new deity around, and his power is to make Furuichi Takayuki as uncomfortable as possible. I scowled and tugged tighter at the scarf I wrapped around my neck earlier as I saw him approach. "Oi, Furuichi!" He called out. We crossed so many lines last night and that's the first thing he says to me? I shrug and let it go. Oga has never really been categorized as normal in my book.

"Hey." I squeaked as we walk next to each other to the school building, as always. Baby Beel is right at his back, as always, though I noticed that Baby Beel is more cheerful today. That's good, I guess. The bell probably rang about ten minutes ago and that classes should be starting already. But you can't really tell with all the students still mucking around in the grounds and being their usual delinquent selves. Yeah, yeah, yeah, Furuichi go on and distract yourself with the everyday crap while you remain itching to ask Oga about what happened last night...

I almost wish that I had Hecadoth summoned, so he'd hear my pathetic thoughts and tell me how incredibly cowardly I'm being.

I stopped in my tracks though, because I can't take it anymore. Oga noticed and so stopped and turned to me fully. We're taking up the space in the entrance of the main hallway of the first floor but no one gives a damn here. He looked at me with a stupid questioning look before asking, "Whydja stop?"

I looked down to the floor because I'm embarrassed. "Are we not gonna talk about what happened last night?" I ask with a shaky voice. It was a while ago technically, but specifics aren't important right now.

"Last night?" He repeated then looked up as if trying to remember. "...well we had homework, right? But I didn't do any of it. Why? Come on, Baka-ichi, you're gonna copy school crap from me of all people?!" He ended that with a guffaw and I swear my eye twitched a bit.

"You called me last night." I told him flatly. I guess he sensed my serious tone because he stopped snickering.

"Uh..." He stopped and tried to think again. I wait for him to realize but all I got was a blank expression. "...I did?"

"You told me to come over and I did." I was getting pissed now. Oga is stupid but no one just forgets about something like what we did!

"I told you that?" He repeated dumbly and I'm starting to fume. 'You can't tell me that you've forgotten about it!' I screamed in my head. I went up to him to make him see that this is important to me. I see him realize that I'm serious but nothing more than that. "Don't tell me you don't remember!" In my fury I tugged at my scarf harshly and stretched my neck so he'd see what he did to me.

He freezes. When he snapped out of his shock, he steps closer and then pulls at my scarf to take it off entirely. He lets it drop to the floor while he takes a closer look at my neck. I'm starting to feel hot again because we're so close and he's tugging at my collar so he can see more of the rest of his marks. My body remembers his touch. I don't blame it since it was just a while ago that he put those marks there.

I feel him shaking a bit and I look at his eyes, he's angry. And from this close proximity I could hear his teeth gritting.

"Who did this to you?! I'll beat 'em up!" That wasn't the reaction I wanted to hear.

"Furuichi, tell me! I'll knock 'em dead!" He's shaking me now, forcing me to answer. But all I did was look away. I realized that he clearly doesn't remember. And I'm stuck alone with all the fucked up memories of last night. Leave it to Oga to mistake hickeys for bruises. _Jesus Christ. _They're all in my neck too. Who the hell only punches people in the neck anyway?! Nobody. Fucking nobody. But of course, Oga doesn't know that.

"Oga," I spoke and he quiets down because he wants to hear my answer. "Let me go."

"But who did that to you? I swear I'll be-"

"Let go of me, Oga." My emotionless command actually fazed him and he shuts up. "I'm going to the nurse. I don't feel good."

He's still mad. And Beel is actually tearing up a bit. But he lets me go anyway.

* * *

I didn't go to no stupid nurse. And there really isn't even a nurse in Ishiyama High. I went right out of the school. I'm just glad that Oga let me go. He looked like he was betrayed when I left him there in the hallway but I can't keep on thinking about _his _emotions, no matter how rare and barely there they seem to be.

I just wanted to go home. My parents are both out since they both have day jobs. When mom gets home at around noon I'll just tell her that the nurse sent me home early since I'm... feverish. Yeah. Let's go with that.

Walking is even a big chore for me. Walking along the main street, I'm pissed off that I'm still nearer to the school than to my house. If only I can teleport. Where is Alaindelon when I want him around? It's quiet and I'm alone, and so I'm left with my thoughts again. Why doesn't Oga remember? Is that proof that what happened between me and him was a hallucination? But why are there marks left if it was just a hallucination? I scratch my head harshly, trying to stop thinking and also trying to think more clearly.

I'm going crazy, aren't I?

I pass by the playground where Oga and Beel failed at their park debut and kept walking while staring at the play equipment. I'm feeling nostalgic. I remember being a kid, before Oga became my life. Staring at the swings and the slide as I kept on walking, I barely felt the presence of a person in front of me. And thank goodness I felt it, otherwise I might've slammed right into the person. That's never good around these places, especially when I'm alone.

I didn't hit the person but I apologize anyway. "S-sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I'm hea-" I stop myself because I know this person. Well... not exactly. But I've seen him before. Kinda short, light blue hair, girly face. I don't have a name in mind but I definitely know the uniform he's wearing. And the gills for ears are definitely unmistakable. It's a member of the Pillar Squad. I freeze in my spot. I don't know whether to run or greet him. Technically, we're enemies since I'm on Beel's team and this guy's on En's team. But on the other hand, I can call up to these guys anytime using the demon lord's tissues. Friend or foe? While I'm squinting my eyes and battling with myself, trying to decide on how to react, he speaks.

"You're the constant companion of the contractor of Beelzebub IV, correct?" Uh oh, if that's how we start our conversation, I think this is about to go downhill for me.

I step back a little bit and try to think, 'How do I get away from this?'

"Answer me. Are you Furuichi Takayuki?" He asks me again, more sternly this time. I nod nervously. I know I shouldn't have, but it's hard to deny things when you're scared shitless.

He only smiles slightly then reaches towards me to seize my wrist. I flinch away but his hold is strong and we're starting to blur. And that's not at all in the figurative sense. I can only relate this sensation I'm feeling right now to being transported. _What now?_

* * *

The feeling of being transported wasn't a foreign feeling to me anymore. But it was still terrifying. Because before you reach your destination, you're just in an empty space for a while, feeling that fleeting motion around you but you don't know what's causing it. You're technically in the middle of nothingness. So out of fright, I cling to my captor. He's shorter than me so it's weird, but whatever.

When the fleeting feeling stops and I can open my eyes again, I see I'm in a dimly lit but spacious room, with carpeted floors and well-decorated walls and such. It looked like a hotel room actually, just... more demon-themed with the red and black color scheme and weird-ass gargoyle-looking statues everywhere. The stuff in the room is pretty modern. It has a big-ass bed smack in the middle, a fancy-looking coffee table at one end, near the fireplace and an elegant-looking bookshelf on one corner, next to a big-ass accent chair. There were no windows and there was only one door. It looked pretty tame for something I believe is in the demon world. However, there was something funny about one wall of the room. Like it's fake or something.

I was still clinging to the pillar squad member and I was weirded out that he didn't lash out at me for doing so. Actually he was staring at me. "W-what?" I stammered because I couldn't decipher what he's thinking. He wasn't letting go of my wrist either. Then he reached up to tug me down by the collar. He pulled me to his level and leaned to me closer. I was shocked by his actions and therefore remained frozen before him. His eyes were darting towards my eyes, then the top of my head, then my mouth. He was looking really closely.

"Are you really an angel?" He surprised me when he suddenly spoke. I hadn't even answered yet when he spoke again. "You have to be. Behemoth himself said so." He said that as if to affirm himself. As for me, a million questions were buzzing in my head.

I thought I was kidnapped because I can be used to lure Oga here.

When he let go of me he made his way to the throne-looking accent chair in the corner of the room. I guess teleporting here took a toll on his body. He sighed as he sat down. As for me, I didn't feel any more tired than I had been before teleporting. Which is good considering I'm hella tired from last night's foreplay all-nighter featuring me and Oga. But I tuck that memory away because right now there are more pressing matters.

"Why did you take me here?" I ask calmly, since there really is no reason to be violent. Unlike most other pillar squad members, this one's more inclined to talking rather than fighting. I remember so.

He looked up at me from his corner of the room and spoke. "I have never seen an angel who's essence is hidden so perfectly in human flesh." And he said that like it was his answer to my question. "I want to see you when your essence is revealed." He looks at me longingly, like he was really asking for my permission. And I was taken aback, because the way he looked at me was that of complete adoration.

"H-huh?" Was my very well-thought out reply. I haven't the slightest idea about what he's talking about.

"Let me be one of those whom you'll relieve, please?" Still sitting down, his face is a pleading one. And I dare say it's cute. But what the hell is he saying?!

"Your relief, I wa-"

The loud bang of the door hitting the wall interrupted him. I dart my head to the direction of the noise and then a flash of red clouds my vision and all of a sudden I'm tackled to the floor and something soft is against my face. "Furuichi~ Furuichi~!" I hear squeeing and giggling. That voice... is that...?

The softness against my face pulls away and I see the smiling face of Agiel. She's straddling me. "A-Agiel..?" I say out loud. I gulp nervously because of our position and damn it my hormones are really on a ride today. She offers me a real HD quality view of her barely clothed chest as she leans in a bit to greet me with a loud "Heya~!". I'm amazed I haven't bled out of my nose yet. Then I hear footsteps and people are coming in the room. Just two people actually, but I can't really see them because Agiel is crushing me in a spine-breaking hug, not that I'm complaining.

"Are you alright, Naga?" I heard a familiar voice. I think it's Hecadoth but I'm not totally sure. Agiel's lady parts are distracting me. And Naga! So that was the name of the guy that teleported me here.

"We have just arrived. I'm a little winded." Naga replies.

"You can rest outside. You aren't needed here." The other spoke. His voice was more gruff sounding.

"But I want to see his angelic form." He insisted.

Somebody groaned and now I'm sure that that was Hecadoth.

"Go ahead, Agiel." The still unidentified one ordered her. Agiel got off of me and stood up. So then I stood up as well. I look at the guys who entered with Agiel. I was right, one of the guys who entered was Hecadoth and the other more angry sounding one was Jabberwock. The demons are all looking at me and I think I'm getting stage fright.

"What?" I ask nervously.

Agiel smiles and then pushes me, I fall back right away because she's a demon and I'm weak. I'm right in front of the big-ass bed in the middle of the room so I end up falling on that. Just when I thought it couldn't get any more porn-clichéd, she crawls on top of me with a really haughty expression on her face. I feel my face get hot considerably.

She's looking at me straight in the eyes as she takes off her coat and throws it away somewhere. I gulp audibly and I'm screaming in my head. 'Holy shit! Is this really happening?!' She makes that snappy head movement that chicks in porn always do and it makes her long, braided hair flip all wildly behind her. Her pirate hat or whatever that is falls off her head too. Then she reaches to her back and I think she's trying to unclasp her bra or bikini armor whatever that is that she's wearing.

"Is that how we get his essence to come out?" I hear Naga speak and that is a miracle because I thought my attention is undivided towards Agiel on top of me. Hearing them kinda weirds me out. Are they seriously gonna watch this?

"That's what Behemoth said." Hecadoth answered.

"I thought you said that was what you saw too?" That was Jabberwock.

I'm starting to wonder what they're talking about, but then the bra comes off and I feel a massive nosebleed about to happen. She's sitting on a place that's in danger of being stimulated right now. And I swear I feel her grinding against me.

"Oh... that's so cute~" Agiel keens after seeing my expression. Was it too obvious that this is a first for me? She smiles down at me before pulling my head up to squash it to her chest.

While my face is currently in heaven I feel her turn a bit, "Hmph... why isn't anything happening?" I hear Agiel whine. It was a question directed to the other demons.

"I thought you said you've seen it work before?" That was Jabberwock, and I can sense that he's getting mad. Meanwhile, I'm a bit worried that I might get blood all over Agiel's cleavage. It goes quiet inside the room and I don't know if there was some telepathic shit that transpired between the demons but Agiel suddenly pulls my face away from her ample chest and asks me a question that hit me like a freight train. "Are you gay, baby?" It came out of nowhere so I don't know how to respond. I don't know if I scowled or what but I think she took my expression as a yes because she pushed me back down to the bed and got off and took her clothes from the floor. She was offended, I think.

"H-hey, I'm not..!" I couldn't finish the sentence because... well I wasn't exactly sure if I was all straight. And my doubts all stem from last night's hallucination. "Why did you even..?!" I couldn't finish my question either because if I ask her why she stopped, I had to know why she begun in the first place. And I don't know the answer to either of those questions. So I remained there in bed, wondering what I did wrong and watching Agiel in a corner of the room put her bra or whatever back on and then I hear the others arguing.

Jabberwock was giving Hecadoth the glare of the century. "Are you sure you've seen it work before?"

"He summoned _me_ while in his angelic form... I_ felt_ it." Hecadoth replied smugly. I see Naga widening his eyes at that.

"Then why the hell isn't anything happening yet?" Jabberwock was mad. I wish I they'd explain things to me. I was dragged in here knowing jack shit and I'm so confused. But I'm not about to interrupt them. They all look angry.

"Maybe you should've waited for Behemoth's actual orders." Naga flinched at Hecadoth's words.

"He still wants the stupid brat to know of it. I can't wait for that."

"Are you telling me that we acted without Lord En's approval?" Naga interjected. He was surprised of what Jabberwock just said.

"Well Hecadoth was so sure of it!"

"It was real. Ask him. He summoned me while he was..." Hecadoth looked at me as he trailed off and I feel my face heating up madly. That's right. In my hallucination, Hecadoth saw me and Oga getting hardcore last night. But if he remembers... then does that mean...? I scratch my head in confusion. So is it _not _a hallucination?

"While he was what? Maybe we can get an idea of how we can make his angelic form come out again. What was he doing?"

"...well..." I feel Hecadoth looking at me again but I can't stare back. Why did they have to bring this up? And is it _really _not a hallucination?! "...he was about to get fucked by Beelzebub's contractor." Somebody could've tazed me right in the eye and that would've shocked me less than the way Hecadoth just worded that out. "Don't tell them that!" I screeched, while sitting up from the bed in mortification. I can feel my blush get redder now that their attention is all on me.

"So he _is_ gay!" I hear Agiel whine from her corner of the room. She draped herself over the coffee table and she looks so rejected.

"That proves it then..." Jabberwock said. He's walking towards me. I don't like where this is going.

"H-hey... what..." I get nervous and scoot as far as I could from Jabberwock's threatening presence. When I hit the headboard, I thought I was gonna cry. I pull my knees close to my chest and hide my face. He isn't just some thug whose punches I can endure. And I can't exactly call on the pillar squad using the tissues, right? Jabberwock's the fucking strongest out of all of them! I can't defend myself. And I'm done for if this guy even just slaps me. "Don't hurt me. I surrender!"

But it was futile to even wish that he'd stop. Jabberwock looked like he was going for the kill. I feel the bed tip at his weight and I feel him loom over me. I look up and his gaze looked like he's ready to pounce. I use my hands to hide my face and I try to push myself further back, wishing that the headboard would just consume me. But like Jabberwock heeding my plea, that too was impossible.

He seized my wrists and the fact that he could easily grip both with one hand is terrifying. Then I feel his other hand pull at my ankle and tug harshly. He stretched my legs so he'd be between them but I kept on wanting to curl myself into a ball so I just folded them right back.

"I'll break your legs if you keep on doing that."

After hearing those words I had to comply. Shaking in terror, I stretched my legs out.

He let go of my wrists and ankle to reach out to the front of my pants, wanting to unbuckle the belt. But somebody interrupted him.

"Wait, Jabberwock." It was Hecadoth and he's at the side of the bed now. "Furuichi," He called out to me and I looked up from hiding my face behind my trembling hands. "...if you can trigger it yourself, do it now." He says calmly, but to me he looks like he's pleading.

"What does that mean?" I ask and then Jabberwock went right back to taking my belt off, saying, "Clearly, he can't trigger it himself."

Soon enough, my pants were unbuttoned and unzipped and he lifted me up a bit so he can tug down my pants. It's scary that he can move my entire weight around so effortlessly. All the while, I'm shaking. What the hell kind of messed up shit am I in now?

"Why?" I willed myself to ask that at least.

Jabberwock actually stopped to answer me. "We all just want to see you, when your essence is revealed." What the fuck does that mean? And why do you guys keep saying that? "It's not my fault that this is how it's triggered." He added, and right after that he tugged down my boxers. And as if he's hurrying, he takes my flaccid cock and fists around it, dragging his calloused palm up and down. I flinch and squeeze my eyes shut, still not believing that this is happening.

I've been kidnapped by Oga's enemies before. While tied up, I've experienced getting beat up and abused. I think they like to vent their frustrations on someone acquainted with the object of their hatred, which was in my case, always Oga. But I've never been abused sexually by any of my captors. I feel Jabberwock's hard and enormous fingertip fondling me at the slit and at that I feel tears prick my eyes.

'You're too forceful and you're too big for me.' I wanted to tell him that as I see him get frustrated that I'm not getting hard at all, but I can't muster enough courage to say that. I don't think he knows what he's doing.

"Fuck it." I heard him curse before moving to the side. I thought he was gonna leave me be since he couldn't get me off but then he puts his hand to the back of my head and pushes down hard so I'd faceplant to the bed. He moved me further so I think I'm somewhere in the middle of the bed. I feel him move behind me and then tug down the back of my boxers. My ass is in the air because of how he pushed me, and now it's bare.

I can't put it more simply. I don't want to think about what he's about to do.

I hear shuffling of clothes behind me while I manage to recover from faceplanting a while ago. I'm trembling but I was able to look back at him and utter in a cracking voice. "D-don't..." My vision is getting foggy with tears.

If he didn't listen to me before, I didn't think this time would be different. "Please don't..!" I still tried but I braced myself. I hear him groaning lowly behind me, holding me up by my hips while the rest of me is just a mess on the bed.

"Just give in to it, it'd be over much sooner if you do." Jabberwock tells me while rubbing my back like he was trying to soothe me. What the fuck.

It was quiet for a while in the room. I couldn't even tell that Hecadoth was there just standing beside the bed, Naga sitting and watching on a corner, and Agiel sitting and watching on another. The only sound in the room was that of Jabberwock spitting to his hand and using that to lubricate himself.

I sighed. I'm a little touched that the demon even bothered to think about lubrication. No, I didn't really sigh. I was sobbing while I buried my face to the bedsheets. I hide my face with my arms because I don't want anyone to see my pathetic crying.

"Relax, goddammit." Jabberwock orders me, while he made a shaky attempt of rubbing my shoulders as if to comfort me. Why is he even trying that shit. I don't understand.

I heard him sigh discontentedly. But how can I relax? I could feel his dick being gummed by my crack and I can tell that he's more than just well-endowed. I tense and bite at my lip, because I know I'm gonna scream if I don't. I feel him spread my thighs further but he gives up on it because my pants and boxers, which were bunched up at my knees, were hindering that. He forces me open and I'm embarrassed that his thumbs are trying to stretch me _there_ and soon after he's angling the head of his cock against my entrance. He forcibly pushes himself in, gripping me by the hips. I'm stretched impossibly so and very painfully so. "Ah..!" My breath hitched as I let that out and I've stopped breathing, the shock overwhelming me.

He doesn't stop, but instead pushes himself further in. It's so painful, I've broken down under him, crying like how a child would. I feel like I'm about to split in half. I couldn't stop the sobs from escaping my throat now. He's buried to the hilt, or at least I think he is. I hope he is. 'Cause I can't take any more of him.

We're both too raw so I doubt that Jabberwock is even enjoying this. But he keeps it up. He was exhaling loudly behind me while I remain a whimpering heck of limbs under him. My shoulders shaking and my face stained with multiple trails of tears. Suddenly he jerks back and like I expected, he slams right back in. "Ahhh!" I wasn't able to stop my pain from being voiced out. My back arches and I grip blindly in front of me, wanting anyone or anything to save me from this. "Please stop!"

He does but I don't think it was because I begged for it. I feel the bed tip in front of me and a there's a hand at my shoulder. I was pushed upwards and now I'm kneeling. Of course Jabberwock is still inside me. It was Hecadoth who pushed me up to this position.

"What?" Jabberwock let out, his voice hoarse.

"He's not gonna get aroused if all you do is hurt him."

I'm clinging to Hecadoth for dear life. I think he's gonna get me out of this. But then I feel his gloved hand reach down to push up my school shirt and sweater to expose my dick. He clamped around it, working his fingers around it with just the right pressure, and the leather fabric of his gloves made everything feel more sensual.

But I punch him. I punched him as hard as I could, right at his cheek bone. Naturally, he doesn't even flinch but he looks at me in bewilderment. But how dare you be bewildered? In fact, just, how dare you?

"W-what the hell do y-you think you're doing t-to me?" I muster all shreds of my sanity to will myself to still speak coherently.

He remains there silent and Jabberwock stops his painful thrusting too.

"Why do you feel the need to do this? I'd rather you beat me half to death..." I say as fresh tears stream down my face. I hate to lean on Hecadoth's chest while I'm mad at him but I'm so weak now. I'm tired, traumatized, sleep-deprived, used, _forgotten and heartbroken_... I know we're not really allies. But I feel so betrayed.

"Beat you half to death?" He repeats. He sounds confused so I talk more. "I don't know why you feel the need to do all this. Do you want Oga to feel really guilty when he comes? But what about my feelings?"

"Why are you bringing up Oga?"

"Because you kidnapped me to lure him in here... ehh..." I moan at the end because Jabberwock chooses this time to pull out of me completely. It goes quiet for a second, save for my ragged breathing. I cling to Hecadoth as I try to recover from being wrecked no more than just a minute ago. Then Jabberwock deadpans, "We don't give a shit about Oga."

"He has nothing to do with this." Hecadoth adds.

I perk up upon hearing that. I don't quite understand. If that's so,..."Then why the fuck did you take me?"

They go quiet again and it's Hecadoth who talks first, he looks at me seriously and starts, "Behemoth has learned about your abilities and wants to use it for the pillar squad."

'What abilities?' I wanted to ask that but I think the answer is 'the ability to lure Oga somewhere'. So instead I say, "So you take me by force?" I didn't mean the double entendre, but it definitely fits here.

"It's because Behemoth is scared of what you can do."

_Me?_ What? Are you shitting me? The look of disbelief in my face was probably too obvious that it shone through my still pained expression. So Hecadoth explained further, "Don't you remember being an angel? You summoned me while you were still in that form." Fuck you Hecadoth and your charming voice. I'm nodding to his words even though I thought the angel thing wasn't real anymore.

"As an angel, Behemoth considers you a big threat to the pillar squad..."

I'm leaning to him fully, squeezing his arms because I feel I might melt or dissolve if I don't. And I wanna hear the rest of the story. "Behemoth explained to us, that the entirety of the squad is outmatched if an angel is one of our enemies..." Jabberwock reacted to that. "You don't need to tell him that." And at that I actually let out a light chuckle. I couldn't believe Hecadoth's words but Jabberwock's reaction made me believe it.

"I thought... that me seeing those wings on my back was a hallucination." I confessed.

"It was real. I can't mistake what I felt back then. The effects lingered." Hecadoth said. And then I feel the bed tip somewhere in my side. "You're damn right it lingered. I was with Heca while you had him summoned! He was groaning and gasping so hard I didn't know if he was about to orgasm or die of a heart attack!" That's Agiel's voice. I started chuckling again. I didn't know I could do that.

Hecadoth quieted down after that. I bet he's glaring at Agiel. I remained unreplying for a long time. When I spoke again, this was what I said. "Why did you take me?" They've already answered this but I want to hear it again.

"Because Behemoth almost got a stroke from finding out about your angelic essence being revealed too early~" That was Agiel. "And we can't let you remain an enemy." Hecadoth added.

And now I have to ask why they've kept on touching me ever since I got transported here. "Why are you trying so hard to get me aroused?"

"My father said that was how we'll get your angelic form to come out."

"Wasn't that the way you triggered it last time? I saw you and that bastard..." Hecadoth was referring to Oga.

"Why do you guys want to see this... angelic essence so bad?" I cut him off because I don't want to remember what Oga and I were doing last night. After asking that I feel the bed tip to my other side. It was Naga, about to answer me, "Relief. You can give us relief." He said. I was taken aback by his longing gaze. I've never been looked at like that before...

And all this talk made me feel alright... made me feel important even. It feels good to be needed. Call me old-fashioned or weird, but all I really need is to be needed by somebody. Being told that I caused this much effect to these people made me feel assured. I don't feel like such a useless piece of shit. I'm still doubting whether the angel thing was real or not but I'm gonna keep them talking. My ego craves for it. "So you need me?" I sound so smug but they're making me feel special so why not.

They didn't answer for a while and they all just sat there, focusing on my face like it's a wonder of the world. "Hey..." I try to snap them out of their trance but they're not moving and I don't think they're even breathing.

_Hot._ Not as intense as Oga's from last night, but everyone around me is hot. The feeling was suddenly strong all around me and it hit me all at once. I hear Agiel squeal something incoherent and she pulled at my hand that was previously clinging on Hecadoth's arm. I looked at her curiously while she was nuzzling against my hand, but then I saw something unbelievable.

The hand she took was glowing. And those bluish, curving lines decorating my skin were unmistakable.

It's back.

"Fuck." That was Jabberwock behind me and he's running his hands along my abdomen. It's the heated touch again, like Oga's last night. I feel a hot hand against my hip as well. All of a sudden I feel Jabberwock thrust up again and I bounce while clinging onto Hecadoth, who's still watching me. I'm filled to the brim. It's very hot inside me. And very wet. "Wha- eh... ah..!" Why this again? I wanted to cry again and attempt to get away but as Jabberwock kept impaling me, he hits me somewhere that made me see stars over my vision. I bit my lip because I did not want to moan. But I couldn't help my hands from pulling at the closest thing they could grab. Every thrust that hit me just right had me pulling at Hecadoth's hair harshly. And I might've done that to Agiel with my other hand too. I didn't hear them complain.

When Jabberwock slows down his frantic rhythm, I feel him tremble before a warmth spills inside me. He pulls out after riding out his orgasm gradually. I'm pissed off that he shot his wad inside me. There's so much of it, it's dripping viscous and thick down the inside of my thighs. His actions left me fully erect since it was my first time being stimulated there. I reach down shakily to touch myself but Hecadoth's gloved hand beats me to it. I stare up at him and I say, "You don't have to." But he's already stroking me, long and lingering swathes of his hand. He's feeling it, like he's the one getting something from this.

A strangled moan escapes me, and I'm still pulling at Hecadoth's hair because I'm so close now. He's giving me this kinky handjob, with his black gloved hands pumping my shaft in increasing intensity and his other hand fondling my balls. I feel my lip tremble under my teeth as I keep on doing my best to stay quiet amidst all this. Behind Hecadoth, I see a hazy Naga curiously watching me. He's still looking at me with those adoring eyes. But this time his eyes focus on the top of my head, and he's reaching up. I feel the tips of his fingers trace the inside curve of my halo and that mere touch took me to the edge. I moan, and the melody is a shameful one. The other demons in the room stare at me as they listen. I writhe, not knowing what to do with myself. A tremor runs through my body and my wings flutter behind me in a manner that made feathers rain down on all of us. The shimmering, white and dainty looking things cascading gently over us was a heavenly sight, and we didn't deserve it. I see their watchful gazes. _You demons don't deserve it. _I come on Hecadoth's hand, thick rivulets of my seed oozing slowly out of me. The pressure inside me is so intense but when I came, it was a slow, sensual burn. Hecadoth didn't mind that I soaked his glove, stained his sleeve and made a mess of the front of his uniform. Hecadoth didn't mind that I pulled at his hair as I was riding the whole thing out. So I guess I had to not mind that he still kept his hand to my hips as I came, like he wanted to direct my release. And I guess I had to not mind that he was watching me the whole time, seeming to want to memorize the erotic scene that I was. I was the picture of lewdness, the angelic characteristics makes me an oxymoron.

They're all watching me. I'm not surprised. I just came with a dragged-out and breathless moan. I feel Jabberwock behind me pull at the torn fabric on my back that my wings caused. I see Agiel content with the feeling of my palm against her face. I think she's trying to soothe herself. I scratched her cheek while I was writhing a while ago.

I'm blushing so hard. They're still watching me. I look down and close my eyes. 'What just happened?'

"Arousal is not really your trigger, is it?" I hear Hecadoth say in front of me. "It's... assurance."

Naga dropped his hand down to touch the feathers of my wings. He must have noticed that my halo shouldn't be touched. "That's right. You turned into that while we were relieving you of doubt of yourself. Your essence manifested itself while we were giving you affirmation."

I keep my eyes shut and my head down as I let their words sink in. These bastards are technically telling me that they didn't need to get me aroused, but they did that anyway. They did a lot more than that. I fully intend to call them out on their bullshit. "Then why did you still fuck me?"

The other three kept silent since they knew the question was for Jabberwock. It took him a while to answer. I think he was zipping up his pants. With a cough for an introduction, he says "I couldn't stop."

"You couldn't stop." I repeated. There was venom in my voice that I didn't know I had.

Jabberwock stopped fondling my wings and then what he said next shocked me. His voice had lost its natural gruff sound. All he said was a curt, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I was taken aback. Did the Crazy Dragon of the Pillar Squad just ask for my forgiveness?

But I didn't speak at all. I didn't give him any hint that I accepted his apology. I was more than just mad. They just defiled me. There's a voice in my head that keeps repeating. _You demons didn't deserve it. _I agree with it.

They've all stopped touching me and I only have contact with Hecadoth because I couldn't keep myself upright on my own. I can sense that they can tell I'm angry. What surprises me is that they actually consider what I feel. When I finally look up to meet their gazes, Hecadoth, Agiel and Naga all look scared stiff. They weren't really looking at me. They were looking at Jabberwock behind me.

I almost flinch, thinking that he's gonna get violent with me. But when it doesn't happen, I start to wonder what's gotten them this scared.

So I look back out of curiosity.

This would be the second time that I saw something behind me that I couldn't believe.

Jabberwock was frozen, kneeling on the bed. There were glowing white symbols floating over his mouth and they seem to silence him. His eyes were covered by a white haze and I doubt that he could see past it. His wrists were bound in front of him with golden chains that looked frail but Jabberwock couldn't move it at all. He remains there, bound. I could see him struggling to get free, but he couldn't even loosen it up. He's either gritting his teeth or seeming to shout, but no sound is coming out.

Realization starts to set in and I tense up.

Did I do that?

* * *

Well there ya go.

I feel like it's really hard to understand. I meant to write it with some vagueness since it's in furuichi's point of view, and he doesn't understand what's going on until the very end. So if it's too vague that it's unintelligible, please tell me. I'd try to fix it as best as i could. T_T So please comment on that. I don't know if I was able to relay the point of this chapter well.

...Pretty sure this PillarSquadXFuruichi is a first here in ffnet. I feel kinda terrible but I can't help it.

So it's not really arousal that triggers it. (~^▽^)~ come on guys, if it was, then he would've revealed his angelic essence waaaaay before this, right? haha

For now, I'll reply to the wonderful reviewers~~~ [This was supposed to be at the top but I moved it since there are spoilers.]

**Anonymous** (I'm guessing you're the same one who reviewed both chapters.) man, you really wanna see them do it, don't you? Don't worry, it'll definitely happen in the next few chapters. I just can't rush it. you gotta plant some tension and shit first, that way when they really do it, it's gonna be intense and it's gonna mean something. And that's what I'm aiming for. Thank you for reviewing. You make me smile with your squeeing fangirliness. XD

**TomAndJerry** gurl, are you like my double? or my spirit animal or something? BECAUSE EVERYTHING YOU SAY IS LIKE SOMETHING THAT I WOULD SAY. srsly XD Thank you so much for reviewing, you did so in both chapters too! I really look forward to what you have to say in this one because you were the one who kinda made me go with the idea in my head to have Oga forget the shit that transpired between him and furu. And the kidnapping thing (and gangmolest), I had that planned, but man you got it even before I wrote it! I swear, we prolly have the same mind. XD I even thought for a while about writing what you suggested with Akahoshi (or is it akaboshi?) and Mammon but… yeah. Idk. I guess I didn't know how to make everything fit if I put him in too. Just, thank you for your kind words and enthusiasm over this fic! You're one of the reasons I make an effort to update as fast and as best as I can! :D

* * *

**Important:** For the readers there, I wanna ask you guys how often and how long you prefer my updates to be. the semester just ended and I kinda have a lot of free time for a while so now, I can be more regular and frequent with this so,

...would you prefer:

- weekly updates, but kinda short (4-5 k words)

- update every two weeks, but of average length (6-8 k words)

personally, I prefer the second option. but I wanna know what you guys think too. :3 just leave your vote as a review or as a PM :D And please comment on what you think about this chapter~ :D Suggestions for future chapters are also very much appreciated. Constructive criticism is very welcome but please be nice~


	4. Revel Part 1

Hnnngh. I have nothing to say except THANK YOU. [replies to reviews are at the bottom again coz some have spoilers in it! XD] And the people have spoken~ update every two weeks it is!

AND, belated happy birthday to Furuichi~~~! [11.11]

ALSO, I didn't expect that the pillar squad _thing_ at the end of the previous chapter was gonna get such positive feedback [especially the HecaFuru bits]. So, this was written as an effort to somewhat extend _that_.

* * *

Disclaimer: Beelzebub isn't mine.

Warnings: Bloodplay (of the brutal kind and/or of the strangely erotic kind. It depends on how you look at it.)

* * *

4 - Revel [Part 1]

* * *

I stare at Jabberwock's current condition. And I'm in utter disbelief. He's helpless and I almost pity him. The dainty gold chains binding his arms were making a mockery of his huge build. He can't move. The white haze over his eyes is thickening. He's moving his head as if to try and check if he could see past it. But it's obvious. He can't see. A stark white seal is over his mouth. It's an emblem of something like a star with curving lines protruding around it. I could see his mouth open and his throat constrict, trying to make a sound. But we hear none. He can't speak.

I stare at all that and fall back, still in disbelief. And that was a bad thing to happen. As soon as my ass hit that bed, no matter how soft it was, it sent a spike of pain straight up my back. I shook in discomfort, feeling Jabberwock's slippery seed as I sat. The squelching noise it made when I pressed my thighs together was embarrassing.

There's a loud bang on the door again, it was kicked open. This time the doorknob actually got buried in the wall. Stomping footsteps hurrying towards us made me freeze in terror. It's just one person but I can tell this isn't just some other pillar squad member, considering everyone else around me is frozen in shock too. _Who is it now?_

I remember the made-up deity I was cursing to a while ago when I met Oga at school when I still wasn't ready to see him. I remember that because right now I'm greatly uncomfortable again. And like then, I thought I'd be given a break from discomfort now. But I had none of that. The deity is on a roll today. The stare of the person who just entered was further intensifying my mortification. I try to shrink myself, like it could hide me. And I pull down my sweater as an effort to at least hide a little bit of my shame.

It's Behemoth.

When he came in, he was furious. The doorknob in the wall was enough of an indication. The look in his eyes was intense with fury. I seriously thought that he was gonna lash out at me. But no. When he caught sight of me, surprise just washed over his face. Then his eyes trailed down to my bare thighs and at that I got extremely uncomfortable. Then his eyes shot to Hecadoth and all the cum stains on the front of his uniform.

The fucking pervert smiled and looked at us like he wants us to smile the fuck back. He even spoke, "I just _knew _something like this was bound to happen."

I look down and try to distract myself. I'm mad. Why do they take this like it's no big deal? _And you demons didn't deserve it._

Hecadoth surprises me when he actually spoke. It was a frigid and emotionless, "It was Jabberwock." Then he pointed towards him. The fucking pervert didn't even see his son right away. He's probably blind to everything else if there's something perverted to look at. I'm not really the one to call out people about that kind of attitude, but I feel entitled to some anger here.

When Behemoth's gaze shifted to where Hecadoth pointed at, I felt my pent-up rage completely dissipate and turn into fear. Behemoth's eyes went wide and he went to his son right away. He reached for the chains around his wrists but his hand ended up being singed. I could hear the hiss of his skin, like he touched molten metal. It sounded painful but Behemoth didn't show any trace of pain in his expression, only fury.

Behemoth's contained rage made us all move back a little bit. He shouted in our direction, "This is why you don't act brashly with angels!"

He's looking sternly at the pillar squad members around me. He's… chastising them. It's weird to see all these powerful demons looking down like they're remorseful because their 'father figure' was pointing out their faults. I almost roll my eyes at that bullshit but then Behemoth moves in front of me. He stares for a second too long, but then asks, "Are you aware that you did that?" His voice held no contempt, and at that I am surprised. Like me, Behemoth also believes that I just bound, gagged and blinded his son. So shouldn't he be more angry at me?

I can't stare back at him, not when his gaze looks hungry. No way. "I'm the best bet. That seal over his mouth looks a lot like the markings on my skin. But if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have thought…"

"Do you think you can control it?" He asks again in a calm voice that is eerily creepy to me.

"I doubt it." was my rushed reply. I don't wanna be here anymore. I feel like I'm gonna be raped again.

Behemoth moves away and gets off the bed, much to my relief. He's pacing and scratching his head, like he's trying to sort things out. He looks back at us and says in a commanding tone, "Clean yourselves up first." Then he focuses at me. "I _know _you can't release those seals you put on Jabberwock when there's clear reminder of his sin dripping down your thighs."

I wince at his choice of words and try to tug down my sweater again like it'll really hide anything.

But he's probably right. Though I'm still not sure that I intend to release those seals on him. _You defiled me in the worst way and you demons were not worthy of it._

* * *

It's amazing how efficient the pillar squad actually is.

When Jabberwock was in charge a while ago, they were quarreling and debating almost every thing. But with Behemoth ordering them around, they move with no haste and no questions.

Hecadoth is taking off his gloves and coat and his suit jacket. Those were the only stained part of his clothes anyway. Naga is talking with Behemoth. They're looking at me every now and then so I don't think I'm being paranoid when I think that they're talking about me. When Hecadoth was done shedding his stained clothes, he was called by Behemoth too. Now Behemoth looks like he's scolding the two.

Agiel was out since she was ordered to get me a change of clothes. I didn't realize it, but my pants and boxers were ripped at the seams. That probably happened while Jabberwock was forcefully ramming into me. And as if I could wear those again even if they weren't torn, when the crotch part is just heavy with Jabberwock's seed. Ugh. I kick them off and use the leg part to wipe myself. I'm still a little sticky, but at least there's no more squelching noises every time I move. I smell like spunk though.

I'm waiting for my change of clothes, wearing only my school shirt and sweater, socks and sneakers. I just pull down my sweater a bit to cover my nudity. I'm sitting on the edge of the bed. Jabberwock is just behind me, still squirming. I'm happy I had bound him.

I look at my bare legs. They actually don't look that bare with the soft glow of my skin and the curving bluish lines decorating it. I hadn't really looked at myself much when I'm in this form. That's not really my fault because somehow, I always end up molested. And it's only _last night_ that this _first_ happened.

In front of me is the wall I initially noticed as funny looking. It still looks funny to me. I reach out to touch it and it's cool and smooth, like glass. What's weirder is that there's curtains on both ends of that wall. A thought that the wall is actually a one-way see-through window crossed my mind. And I hoped to hell that that isn't true. I'll go on a rampage if I find out that there were people who watched me get raped on the other side of it. But... what can a rampaging Furuichi do? ...not much.

I look behind me, just to check my wings. It's weird how I don't really feel them behind me. It's like they're weightless, even though they're really long now. In fact, it's the longest I've seen them. It's longer than my arms when they're stretched out sideways. I try to move them experimentally. I think they can carry me now. They flap behind me sloppily but it didn't get me anywhere.

Agiel then pops in the room and finally, I'm not alone. It's awful to be alone when you're aware that you're being talked about. She hands me the regular pillar squad's uniform minus the coat, suit jacket and tie. She was actually successfully able to estimate my size. I put on the pants right away. They were just the right length, though it was a little loose at the waist. I look behind Jabberwock for my discarded belt and I was relieved that it wasn't ruined.

Agiel volunteered on helping me out of my shirt and sweater. My wings ripping through them made it hard to take them off. And I don't think I should take them off through my head anyway, it'll get caught in my halo. She snipped the back of my shirt and sweater easily enough and pulled it away. I tossed it to the floor on the pile of other tattered uniforms next to the bed. She helped me wear the shirt too. It was a button-up shirt so I don't have to worry about it touching my halo. She sliced the back of it so my wings can slide in easily. Then I think she pinned the fabric up again so my back wouldn't have to be bare. I don't know but whatever, I'm comfortable. Thank goodness for women, knowing how to do these sorts of things. And thank goodness it was her who did this. I need some gentle touch after all that roughness a while ago.

I'm clean enough but I'm still hurting. I moved away from the bed, since I didn't want the new clothes to be stained with any more semen there. Agiel followed me to the chair by the coffee table and sat on the arm of it, next to me. She was holding something on her hand. Is that my phone?

Come to think of it, she was doing something a while ago with my ruined and soiled pile of clothes. I forgot that I even had that phone. I doubted if it even still worked properly. Oga ended up cracking the screen when he threw it last night. I was able to send a text message to him a while ago, but I'm not sure if he really received it.

She brought it up and smiled at me, "You have 10 unread messages and 11 missed calls!" Who knew you could get reception in the demon world?

I try to seem like I don't give a shit but I know Agiel saw through my feigned expression. Well, it does feel nice to think that people might be worried about me.

She giggles, obviously aware of my lie, and keeps on prodding my phone. I'm too tired to snatch it away. Besides, the messages are probably something like 'Baka-ichi, you lazy bastard, why aren't you at school?' or 'Creepichi you better not be with Lamia being a pedo!' I sigh and try to sit back fully on the chair so I could relax and rest, but my ass hurts so bad I can only sit on the edge of it and my wings are also too big for me to be able to lean back on anything.

Agiel clears her throat and starts, "Was that Oga I heard? Are you guys in trouble? Call back right away, Furuichi." Agiel reads that with a tone that was meant to either tease me or make me blush. "From Miki. 4:20 AM. Who's Miki?"

I don't answer her and I don't think she was really waiting for an answer. I wonder why I didn't see that message when I texted Oga a while ago. Maybe the asshole really did managed to ruin my phone.

"Dude. Don't leave me worrying. From Miki. 4:38 AM. Aww! Baby, who is Miki?" That actually tugged at my heart. I really made that guy worry, didn't I? "He tried to call you twice too." Agiel added.

I turned away from her when I heard that. Why is Agiel being like this? Is she doing it to 'make my essence come out'? I'm still not even sure what that means. And, isn't it out already?

* * *

Oga was sitting in class and Baby Beel was on his desk. As usual, he wasn't giving a single solitary fuck about school. And his aura today was more menacing than usual. His schoolmates know better than to try anything with him today. Whether if it was to ask what's wrong or to challenge him in a fight, nobody tried anything. The very obvious absence of Furuichi, who was supposed to be always next to him, was what everybody considered to be Oga's problem.

He was trying to look alright though. He was playing with the feather he picked up in his room, using it to tickle Beel's nose and cheeks. The baby liked it a lot. He was laughing, and that was calming Oga down.

"Oga!" Somebody shouted. The whole room of students froze, bracing for Oga's reaction.

"Oga!" It was a woman, calling out, and it seemed to be from outside the building. Everybody looked at the window and there, rising steadily, was Hilda standing on Akubaba. Hilda unsheathed the sword hidden in her parasol and slashed all the windows of Oga's classroom, leaving the room in a mess of broken glass. She stood there, looking sternly at Oga.

His classmates were screaming their heads off and stumbling over each other to get away from the display of demonic strength.

"It's Furuichi." Before she even finished speaking, Oga jumped out of the classroom's window and went to her.

* * *

Agiel goes back to giggling to herself, still checking on my messages. Then I see Naga walk in our direction. He stopped right in front of me. Looking past him, I see Hecadoth still looking like he's being reprimanded by Behemoth. My attention shifts back to Naga when he kneels in front of me. And there's that adoring expression again, directed at me. I can't take it.

"Stand up. Come on, you're being weird." I told him and he obeys but declares. "I don't like to look down on you." I wonder what he and Behemoth talked about.

"Well I'm sitting down. So it's alright." I tell him without looking at him.

After a minute of silence he speaks again. "Were you not aware that you are a…"

"I wasn't aware, yeah." I answered right away. A more exact answer would be, I was only aware of it around early morning today and I took it as a hallucination.

"Then I guess you have questions regarding your new-found abilities."

I look back at him now, like that was a silent 'Go on'.

Naga looks like he was hesitating in front of me. That or he doesn't know where to start explaining this.

"May I see your markings?" He asks me while pointing at my right hand. I nod slightly. I have to admit, I got nervous at the thought of being touched again.

He gingerly lifted my hand up and pushed up the long sleeve of the uniform I was lent, up until the crook of my elbow. He was really examining those lines on my arm. I don't know if he's really seeing anything though, they just look like a big abstraction to me.

I could feel him shaking as his hands trace along my skin. "…of the highest order." that was the only thing I understood from what he stammered out.

He wobbles and then lets go of my hand. He's gasping hardly now, like he almost drowned. "Are you alright?" I ask him, he seems paler than usual.

"Yes…" He says that as he's still breathing shallowly, standing unsteadily in front of me. "…your relief…"

Agiel giggles beside me. Then she dips her head low a bit to tell me something. "These men could hardly contain themselves. It's funny how even Naga can't handle it. But I guess he's the one to be more affected anyway, he's the go-to guy for all things angelic!"

Naga looks away and ignores Agiel. He seems to have been able to regain his composure now. "If you want to know who you are exactly, I have to see the root insignia. It is likely that it is somewhere on your chest."

I figured that I might as well know, though I don't know its implications. I pulled up my shirt to expose my chest. I don't know what Naga means by root insignia, because to me, they all look like just a mess of lines on my skin. But he does look like he's seeing something. He kept staring, aghast. A tentative hand was reaching out on my chest. He's tracing the lines and the expression on his face was like he couldn't believe it.

He knelt in front of me again, his fingers still ghosting above my heart. "You're the harbinger of judgment." He states, his expression was a cross between terrified and amazed.

I don't know how to react because I don't know what that means.

* * *

"Where is he?" Oga demands as they soar through the air on Akubaba.

"In the demon world." Hilda replies. Oga is annoyed that her answers are so minimal. "We will meet with Alaindelon so we can get him there." She added.

They land on a rooftop of a building and there, Alaindelon emerges. Hilda notices that he looked like he was crying. "They wouldn't hurt him, Alaindelon. Don't worry."

"What? What do you mean? Who's got him?" Oga asks frantically, looking at Hilda and Alaindelon for answers. Baby Beel is shaking while holding on to Oga. The baby looked scared. Hilda takes him from Oga's shoulder and tries to calm him down.

"Well, answer me!"

Alaindelon and Hilda both look at each other, guilty expressions showing in their faces. Hilda looks down and then clears her throat,

"There's something you have to know."

* * *

It goes silent for a while. Even Agiel stopped messing around with my phone. As to what being 'the harbinger of judgment' entails, I have no idea. Naga only spoke after he recovered from being in a daze while kneeling in front of me between my legs. "Do you have any questions that you wish to ask me?"

"Why do you look like you're about to keel over?" I deadpanned. He looked sick, or orgasmic. It probably has something to do with my 'title'.

Agiel let out a high-pitched laugh. Naga kept looking away and ignoring her.

"Lemme answer that. I actually know. And though Naga doesn't look like it, he's embarrassed." I shift my attention to Agiel.

"Demonesses, or female demons like me, can feel relief from angels by merely being around them. It is a toned down level of relief though. But you're of the highest order. Even if the relief from you is toned down, it's just perfect for me. However, these men, these demons... well, they have that too. They can also feel your relief by being around you, but it's a really faint kind of relief. But when they touch you, the feeling is far more intense than what demonesses experience. If I touch you, the relief I get is somewhat just the same with not touching you." She ruffled my wings to further prove her point. "That's why Naga is being like that. He just touched your insignia and all. He just felt your relief, uncontained. Damn, I'm so jealous of men." She said with a sigh. She perked up again to continue, "And that's probably why Jabberwock couldn't stop himself a while ago… you know him, he has the least self-control."

I stay quiet at that. I don't wanna remember Jabberwock. "What exactly am I relieving you of?"

Naga speaks this time, as if to redeem himself from being outshined by Agiel. "We are demons. We're the creatures meant to endure eternal pain. The fire of hell never leaves us. But you relieve us of that."

Agiel sighs sadly and nods. "I don't know what I'm gonna do if you leave this room. I can't go back to feeling hell unprotected."

This is all too much to take in. There's no way that I can affect them that gravely!

"Do you have more questions? Go ahead and ask me." Naga looks up at me.

"…maybe later. I'm a little tired. I can't really think." And I can't really keep on watching his face like that. He reminds me of Oga's delirium from last night.

"Then… may I…" He stammers and he's rubbing his hands obsessively, not being able to meet my gaze.

"May I touch you again? I only want relief that you're willing to give me. I can't remain here in the same room as you and not at least ask you of this."

I can't believe that he's saying that. I've just been informed that I really do give them something they've been living all their lives without of. But I'm still shocked at how serious he is. "…well…" I'm a giver. Yeah. I'm a damn pushover. I reach out to him with the same hand he just examined earlier. "Do what you want."

When I said that his face just lit up. He took my hand cautiously, like he's still not sure that I just let him. "Can I really?" He asked me again. "Yeah, sure." I said.

But he notices my burns at my palm and fingers and looks at me questioningly. "Where did this come from?"

"Don't mind that." I dismiss it.

"It's terrible that you can heal us, but all we demons can do to you is hurt you." Naga said.

"I know of something that can help you however. But I'm not entirely sure. I deemed it as a myth." I didn't know they regarded anything as a myth over here in the demon world. "The world works in halves. The fire of the demon can be quenched with the water of the angel. The water of the angel can be evanesced with the fire of the demon. But only if you are equals. If you find the demon that compliments you, that is the demon that can heal you back."

"Just take my hand before I change my mind…" I cut him off because I remember Oga when he started to make me feel good in the middle of our 'adventure' last night. I remember his burning self turning into something more warm and comforting. I'm willing to bet that he's my counterpart. Oga even told me that I was 'like water'. But then again, he was the one who burned me in the first place...

"Thank you." Naga pressed my hand against his cheek. He's so cute. I almost wished he was a girl. But there's a perfectly good one right beside me. But all she's doing is reading my text messages.

"You didn't go to the nurse." Agiel reads and I had to process that for it to make sense. "From Oga. 8:04 AM" Oh.

"Stop reading my messages." I tell her but it held no threat. And I'm still tired and fazed from all the information I learned, so I didn't even make an effort to steal back the phone from her.

"Did you go home?" She kept on reading my inbox, a wide grin across her face. "From Oga. 8:39 AM"

"Hey Furuichi, why aren't you at school? Aww! There's an emoticon of a cartoon dog with a question mark over its head." She giggled at that. That's probably from Toujou. "Oga is mad at everyone. From Toujou. 9:05 AM."

"Where are you?" I start to blush. My heart feels warm from what Agiel's reading. "From Oga. 9:22 AM. He's really worried about you, baby."

"Give it back, come on. I'll read it myself. You don't have to..."

She cut me off, reading another message, "And who hurt you? You said it happened last night. Tell me who did it. Seriously I'll kill them." I start to feel good again. This is a display of Oga's good side. It's hard to come by. But when it does, it hits me hard. "From Oga. 9:40 AM"

"Heyyyy answer meeeeee" She drawled that out really long too. And I know that's probably how Oga spelled it out in his text. "From Oga. 10:13 AM"

"Furuichi, answer your goddam phone. From Oga. 10:27 AM" Agiel smiles and then adds. "He called you three times before texting that."

"Where the hell are you?" She giggles at the irony in his message. I know. The answer was in his question. "He texted that after trying to call you six times." She looks at me to check my reaction first, then adds, "From Oga. 10:50 AM"

I squirm in my seat. My heart is swelling. Who knew that that bastard was capable of worrying? 'He's worried about me..?' _He's worried about you._

I close my eyes, trying to calm my heart. I don't know how to take all of this. I feel overwhelmed with happy thoughts. And I'm not used to it. _You were for him, remember?_

I feel Naga take my hand away from his face. I hear him let out shuddering breaths as he kept holding my hand like it was something priceless. I could feel Agiel squirming beside me too, then, a shrill scream filled the room. Naga lets go of me.

_You were for him. But these demons already defiled you._

* * *

The sound of Agiel's scream broke the calmness of the room. It was followed by a loud thud. She fell sideways and is now sprawled and convulsing on the floor. Her eyes are open and tearing up and she's muttering, "N-no, no, I'm sorry... No..."

Naga darted away, aware that the cause of Agiel's current condition was the angel in front of him. Tense, he observed the celestial being before him.

Before, Furuichi was nervously squirming in his seat. He was almost doubled over as he sat and his shoulders and wings were both drooping. His body language suggested that he wanted to hide himself. But now, as he stares down Naga, his smile is a confident one. His glow is far brighter. And his stretched out wings are intimidating. Most of all, his eyes have changed into a luminous silver, with light blue flecks around his blown wide pupils.

Naga was taught that if he faced any angelic being showing these characteristics, he should not think twice about sealing the being. It would be easy for him, who knows the exact spell to use against the harbinger of judgment. But he doesn't do anything. He just stands there, mesmerized.

"Naga, seal him now!" Behemoth calls out as he runs towards them, Hecadoth following suit.

Naga hears him but ignores him. He remains staring at the angel. And the angel smiles at him, grateful of his inaction.

"What are you doing?! Seal him!" Behemoth comes up to Naga and shakes him violently. Naga doesn't look at Behemoth. 'I don't want to.' Naga's resolve was clear in his head. Behemoth acknowledges his disloyalty with a blow to his face. Naga falls back, his cheek already starts to swell from the strong impact of Behemoth's fist.

"Hecadoth, attack him. I'll get ready for sealing him." Behemoth commands, as he tries to forget that one of his generals dismissed his order for the sake of an angel.

Hecadoth languidly walks towards Furuichi. He sees him there, sitting down and just waiting. They hold each other's gazes for only a second. Hecadoth looks away, shaking his head and trying not to think about the angel's eyes, looking ecstasy-filled. His long, speared weapon has just materialized on his hands. He grips it and charges at Furuichi. But he falters and takes a step back instead. He throws his weapon harshly to the floor. He turns and goes to Naga to help him up. Seeing this second betrayal, Behemoth pounces on the angel. Furuichi launches himself in the air. And he was like a light in the center of the room. Behemoth looks up at him, seething with rage.

"If you're angry about what happened to Agiel, you have to believe me, I didn't do anything." He says in a clear, soft voice.

"Don't attempt to fool me, _angel_!" Behemoth spits out the last word as if disgusted.

"I didn't do anything, aside from existing here in this room, sitting next to her. Does that count?"

"You know fully well that you sent her consciousness to Judgment!" She pointed at Agiel on the floor, writhing and weeping and wailing.

"I did not send her. It's automatic. It's involuntary on my part. It works like clockwork. It always has and will always be."

At that, Behemoth grits his teeth and launches himself upwards to seize the angel. Furuichi only dodges a little too gracefully that it looks like he's mocking Behemoth. "Don't feed me that clockwork bullshit. It's _that_ kind of workings that makes me so disgusted of you angelic beings!"

"Workings?" Furuichi repeated, seeming to try to think over what Behemoth said. "Of course. It's always spontaneity with _you__. _That's why you're drowning in sin. That's why your bodies are all so drenched in eternal fire. You got hold of me, and your spontaneous ways have... ruined me." The angel's calm and serene voice cracks at the end of that, and he falls to the floor in a barely audible thud.

Behemoth steps back, curious of the sudden change in the angel's countenance. But he remains the closest to the angel, wanting to shield the younger demons from him. The angel looks up from his crumpled stature on the floor. "You defiled me in the worst way." His eyes were staring at Behemoth's as tears welled up from them, fat globules of tears forming by his eyes before streaming down. "I can't get that back." He continues, his voice sounding more and more broken.

The anger and confusion and shock in the room goes down dramatically, replaced with guilt and remorse.

'I should've warned them that this could happen if they acted hastily.'

'I should've stopped Jabberwock.'

'I should've suggested a different way to make his essence manifest.'

Hecadoth and Naga were on the floor, thinking deeply about what just happened to Furuichi in this very room. They both looked down in shame. They didn't regard it first as something to feel remorseful about. They didn't know that this was the talent of the harbinger of judgment.

Behemoth was the only one able to shake away the intense feeling of guilt and held down Furuichi while he was defenseless on the floor. He pinned him by the neck and his other hand aimed to punch him at the side. But the angel reacted by sealing Behemoth, binding his hands with the same gold chain that Jabberwock has on too. The angel raised one hand and motioned downward, the chains following his gesture and now Behemoth is chained to the floor.

Furuichi hovered over him, tears still stained his cheeks but he was grinning now. He flew over to Jabberwock on the bed and settled behind him. Behemoth had a perfect view of them from where he was bound.

"If you're still not aware. It was your son who defiled me in the worst way." He draped his arms over Jabberwock's shoulders. The demon was unaware because he was blinded, and was surprised that there was something strange giving him good relief. But that will be short-lived. "Watch me place judgment on your son." He grinned down at Behemoth, who was trying to get out of the bindings.

The angel holds out his palm in the air, and after a few seconds, a saber materializes right on it. He grabbed it and in one quick motion, pierced Jabberwock right through the small of his back. The demon writhed and was screaming, but none of the ones in the room could hear it because of the seal on his voice. "You bastard!" Behemoth shouted at the angel, who in turn, stared at him condescendingly. He shifted his attention back to Jabberwock and cooed to his ear. "It _hurts_, doesn't it? Now you know how you've made me suffer."

"How is that fair! He didn't stab you!" Behemoth growled, his face reddening from anger.

The angel looks to Behemoth, fury also present in his eyes. "That is the equivalent of me being ruined, by someone who is not even worthy. I'm not done with him yet."

He holds out his palm in the air again, and yet another saber materializes. Behemoth kicks around, trying to get the bindings off so he can save his son, but he has no success. "He penetrated me twice. I _am_ fair." And the second saber goes through Jabberwock's body, a little above the first one. Furuichi whispers to his ear again. "I know you can hear me, so hear your judgment. The first saber was for when you first wrecked me. You did it, thinking that you'll achieve your goal through it. You tried to make it less painful for me. But you simply did not know how."

"If you know all that, then why did you still punish him?!" Behemoth screeched again, his vehemence against angels were very apparent.

Furuichi ignores him, and keeps on explaining to Jabberwock. "I pierced you because you were not meant to break me. You_ ruined_ me." The angel's voice cracks again at that.

He moves and places himself in front of Jabberwock and sits on his lap, his wings covering the view from Behemoth's eyes. "I pierced you a second time, because you did the same thing to me... You didn't need to, right? I was already showing my angelic essence. Penetrating me didn't even have anything to do with that. But no, you didn't stop. And you dirtied my insides with your filth." He was so close to Jabberwock's ear that the demon winces at hearing all the spite from the angel's voice. Furuichi reaches to the sharp end of the saber protruding out of Jabberwock's abdomen. The angel wraps his hand around it and twists the blade, making blood gush faster out of Jabberwock's wound. He was obviously breathing hardly and was trying to double over to quell his suffering but the seals don't let him, and nobody can hear any of his pained screams. "You asked me to forgive you, but how could I?" He twists the blade again, the saber cuts the angel's palm as well, but he doesn't mind it.

Jabberwock coughs and even that is silenced. Blood sputters out of his mouth. Furuichi tries to clean the demon's face by wiping the blood with his sleeve. "Don't worry." He settles his arms over his shoulders to give him a hug. "Because I do forgive you." Soon after, he flies away, giving Behemoth a view of Jabberwock.

Behemoth remains staring at his son, pierced through the stomach twice, bleeding profusely and unable to do anything about it. In his rage he manages to break the angel's chains on him and immediately, he charges at him, pulling at his wings and firing blows on his head. It hits and the angel is on the floor, gripping his head. Blood trickles down the side of his face. He looks back at Behemoth and just as he was about to hit him again, he seals him with the chains again and binds him to the floor. The angel flies off to land next to Naga.

He pulls him to a hug, and it made Naga flinch at first, but he relaxes right away and wraps his arms around him as well. The euphoria of being so close to him makes him tremble and he leans on the wall, just so he wouldn't fall back. "I am grateful that you are not predisposed to harming me." The angel pulls back and smiles at him fondly. While stroking his cheek he coos to his ear. "But you have to understand, I must be impartial." He pierced him right through the shoulder, pinning him to the wall behind him. Naga is shocked at the suddenness of it and couldn't believe that he too was punished. He tries to pull the saber out, but it electrocutes his fingertips. "It will vanish when you've suffered for it enough."

"W-what... did I d-do?" Naga was able to ask, despite the pain that made him close his eyes, preparing himself to be taken by unconsciousness.

"You didn't stop them, you watched me get defiled. And..." He reached up to push away his bangs and kissed his forehead. "You were not welcome to touch my halo. But I thank you for treating me well." He gasps at the short kiss of relief. But when the angel pulls away, he feels the saber pump currents of pain through the one wound it inflicted. The angel strokes his light hair soothingly. "I forgive you too."

"Stop your nonsense, you pretentious angel!" Behemoth called out, not giving up and still trying to break free from the chains.

"Don't you know that I am being obscenely loving to these demons? They deserve far worse." And with that he crawled to where Hecadoth was. He was trying to wake Agiel up, on which, he was unsuccessful. He lets go of Agiel and moves closer to Furuichi. Hecadoth looked at the angel, resigned. "I want you to know that I won't fight."

"I know you won't." He says while holding out his palm, waiting for the saber for Hecadoth's sin. Hecadoth just sits there, waiting for it. He flings the saber in his direction and it buries itself through his shoulder. He almost fell back upon impact but he kept himself sitting still.

The angel flies over to Hecadoth and sits on his lap. Hecadoth welcomes it, happy that there was still some relief amidst his punishment. He feels Furuichi hold one of his hands and at first, he feels his soothing touch. But he lets out a strangled scream when the angel made a chain materialize and put it over Hecadoth's palm, burning him. He was trying to pull his hand away and succeeds, but the chain remains in his palm, melting his skin. Hecadoth was screaming, seeing his flesh blister. "Shh... shh... it's only for a short while." The angel tells him while smoothing out his long, dark hair.

After a while the chain vanishes and Hecadoth's palm is a gross sight of charred skin and blood. Furuichi reaches up to hug him tightly. "You know why I burned your hand, right?"

"Y-yes."

"The saber through your shoulder is the same with Naga's. You're just as guilty. You could've stopped Jabberwock. You knew that that was right… but you didn't do it." Hecadoth squirms uncharacteristically after hearing his judgment. He's coughing up blood, and Furuichi pulls away from their embrace to wipe away the trickle on the corner of his lip with his finger. "You have love for me, don't you? Whatever affection you have for me, it was overtaken by your lust." He holds his gaze as he twists the saber on his shoulder and Hecadoth screams in agony. He's shaking in pain and gasping for breath. His good hand reaches out to touch the angel's wings, for at least a little bit of relief.

More blood trails out of his mouth and this time the angel licks it clean, surprising the demon. "But know that I see your sin in the same light as I see your virtue. You tried to stop my defilement, twice. Thank you."

"If you're indebted to him, why punish him?" Furuichi turns to face Behemoth and he's mad that he keeps on badmouthing him. He casts the seal of silence on him. And just like that, no sound could escape from Behemoth's lips. He turns back to Hecadoth. "The harbinger of judgment is free to punish and reward."

Hecadoth looks at him with a faint smile that he forced through the pain.

Furuichi thumbs over his chin and presses his forehead against Hecadoth's. His cool breath blowing over his open and bloody mouth was enough to relieve him. But the angel presses forward, lazily making their lips mesh, the blood making their kiss loud with wet, smacking noises. Hecadoth more than readily met the angel's cool tongue with his own bloody one.

With Jabberwock and Behemoth silenced with the angel's seals, and Agiel and Naga unconscious because of their pain, the only sound in the room was the wet sucking of their open mouths. Hecadoth tilted his head slightly so he could get his tongue deeper in the angel's cavern. All the while, the harbinger's eyes were open and dead.

Hecadoth pulls back a bit, just to see how he made the angel's lips plump and swollen and glazed over with blood and saliva. _His_ blood and saliva. He delves in again and runs his tongue along his soft lower lip, nibbling gently. Unconsciously, his good hand wandered to the small of his back and sneaked in under his shirt. Furuichi pulls back. "No touching."

Hecadoth winces desperately, leaning closer to him, wanting him to know he wants more of that kiss. He _needs_ it.

The angel could see his intentions and sternly says, "No."

"You said I helped you twice. Shouldn't my reward be..." He couldn't finish, overwhelmed with the pain of the jolting saber through his shoulder and the sting of his seared palm.

The angel took hold of his damaged hand gingerly and told him, "I will heal this, as your second reward."

It took a while for Hecadoth to reply, since he was fighting to remain conscious despite the pain. "Let it be. Let that serve as a reminder for me, for what I cannot do to you."

"What would you rather have as your reward?"

"Kiss me again."

"But, _Hecadoth_, I didn't let the others choose their reward." The way the angel said his name made his breath hitch. He couldn't reply to him. Hecadoth was aware that he couldn't change the angel's mind.

"But you did your best, didn't you? At that time when you were helping me when I summoned you before." The demon nodded.

Hecadoth looked at the angel, still unsure if he was going to accept his request. Furuichi stared at him, his eyes dead and calculating. Hecadoth felt that he'd be hypnotized by the glow of his silver irises surrounding his dilated pupils.

"I'll grant it." He says curtly before reaching up, pulling Hecadoth closer by the back of his head. He murmurs against the demon's lips, "This is also for refusing to attack me. Thank you for that." The angel sucks wetly on Hecadoth's lip, and the demon presses back, despite being impaired by pain. He catches his open mouth and strokes his tongue with his own. His desperation is obvious and he doesn't care, because he is aware that this kiss won't last long.

Behemoth has been able to free himself, unbeknownst to the two.

"Mmhh..." Hecadoth hears the angel moan against his kiss and at that, he feels a little satisfied. He holds him close by gripping his shoulder with his good hand.

"Ahh..." He hears the angel let out more breathy noises and he keeps the kiss deep.

"Mmmhh..!" Hecadoth wonders why Furuichi is squirming and he feels him tugging at his hair. He could feel the wetness on the other's face. When he opens his eyes and lets go of his mouth, the angel is gasping for breath, crying and shaking while sitting on his lap.

"Ahh... He-Hecadoth, h-hide me..." Hecadoth sees that his wings are shaking hard behind him, making it shed feathers violently. "H-he... ahh..." Smoke was rising out of the angel's skin.

Furuichi looks at his hands, they're trembling and steaming.

Dark laughter could be heard as well as heavy footsteps coming towards the two. Behemoth comes to them and kicks the angel off of Hecadoth's lap. He helplessly tumbles to the floor. Smoke kept on emitting out of his skin. Behemoth pulled him up by his hair and inadvertently touched his halo. "Hnnn... Ahhh..!" The angel tries to pry his hands off, but he is much too strong. He goes red in the face, and his tears are still flowing out.

"Stop overreacting." Behemoth commands, emotionless. He throws him to the wall and the angel falls to the floor in a heap. He's still steaming and he's wondering why that is happening. Behemoth moved to settle in front of the quivering angel. "I only opened the window." He said with a grin.

Furuichi looked at what once was the glassy wall he saw, but now it presents an open view of hell. He sees the reddish landscape, and the ocean of fire not far from where he was, along with the flying monsters riding the bloody sky.

The angel curled itself tight, trying to shield his skin from hell's light by hiding himself under his wings. But Behemoth wouldn't let him have that. He kicks him again and summons a black serpent to bind his arms behind him, and to bind his wings as well. The angel shifted and tried to break free, disgusted at the slimy feeling of the serpent. Still defiant, he screams, "How dare you!"

"Shut up." Behemoth says while he focuses on the energy he's gathering in his palm. He is not an expert in sealing angels, but since his expert is unconscious and more importantly, unwilling, he will have to do.

Though unable to break free, he still chose to thrash around and make it difficult for Behemoth. He kicks the angel in the stomach and that knocks the air right out of him. He stops moving and is reduced to a gasping mess. Behemoth moves closer to him. The angel feels his hand over his shirt and he pushes it up, over his chest. "That's where it is..." The demon grinned.

The angel sees his revolting gaze and panics. He shakes uncontrollably under him. "Please don't defile me again!"

Outside the room, a loud ruckus was disrupting Behemoth's concentration. He tries to ignore the noises of what he knows to be a fray, erupting in their headquarters. Behemoth tries to calm himself at the trouble the squad seems to be piling on his shoulders.

He readies his hand, deeming it of utmost priority to seal the problematic angel. He slowly becomes surrounded with thick demonic energy and aims his hand at Furuichi's insignia. But the unmistakable screech of men and the sharp crackle of electricity disturbed Behemoth from his sealing of the angel. He looks over his shoulder and glances at the door. There, he saw standing, was Oga, whose right hand is shaking with Beelzebub's power, ready to bury Behemoth to the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to him?!"

* * *

**A/N **Dun dun dunnn! Oga is here~! what will happen!?

& Yeahh. the harbinger of judgment is just a mess of emotions, isn't he? *sighs*

& Whut? I think Toujou puts unnecessary but super cute emoticons in his text messages. Coz he's a cutie pie. [i feel like i put him in this chapter only for that reason :))]

I'm not too proud of how this turned out, but... I hope you guys still enjoyed it. :)

[replies to reviews~]

**MMBC **You're right! The voice in Furuichi's head isn't exactly his conscious thoughts. [WAHH I feel like my writing is getting predictable] Also, about the pillar squad scene... OMG. I indeed wrote that in a manner that would make people root for Hecadoth. LOL. that is a bias on my part since i do enjoy HecaFuru too. I'm kind of thinking about writing a oneshot of them, if I ever have the time... [There's so little HecaFuru fanfiction!]  
As for your suggestion - more angst for Furuichi. Yes. Expect it when Oga and Furuichi talk about what they did. ;) We'll be swimming in angst. We'll drown in it. XD

**kluna** & **Calico Neko** & **kitty tokyo uzumaki**  
Don't worry, this story is still mainly an OgaFuru fanfiction. The deviations that have been happening is just something to make them love each other more. XD

**Kappa Taicho **The Naga scenes were for you. ;)

**lonely white cloud **Meep. Somebody loves JabaFuru! XD I know, it's pretty popular in fanart, but there isn't much of it in fanfiction. glad you liked it. [eventho it was actually rape]

**TomAndJerry **OMG T_T I love reading your reviews. It's like I could hear you squeeing over OgaFuru. And it just motivates me to write and write and write. So THANK YOU! Thank you for sending me enthusiasm! & I can tell you like EveryoneXFuruichi. And that is something we also share. X3

**Indigo Demon44 **INDEED! I WROTE THIS WHOLE THING BECAUSE I FELT THAT A LOT OF FURUICHI FANS HAVE FANTASIZED ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS! XD thank you. And I agree with everything you said. [especially about Hecadoth being fond of Taka-chan.]

**Abyss Gale **I agree with you. Furuichi will probably be treated better in the Pillar Squad than in the 'Good Guy' squad. But I bet he sticks with the 'good guys' since... well, Oga. I bet he can't leave him. & Furu will have more pleasant love-making in the future, I assure you of that. ;) ...The reassurance thing. You know, I built this story with that as the focal point. Yeah, it is depressing that he thinks so lowly of himself. This story kinda aims to put that in the spotlight, so fucking Oga would just get a clue already.

**PaPiPuPePo **OMG. yet another person has foreseen something I planned to write. [WAAHHH] well as you have just read, furuichi was kinda sadistic in this chapter. XD

**ERRBODY**

Thank you so much for the reviews. Though I didn't reply to some, know that I squealed at each of your nice words. Every time I get sent a notification that somebody sent a review or followed the story or whatever, my day just gets a whole lot better. Thank you so much guys~~~ :D *hugs everyone* And it makes everything so much easier to write, when you guys say what you liked and what you want. The direction I'd take in every chapter is a little dependent on things you guys say. But enough of that, thank you guys, you cheer me up. You really do.

And I'm still laughing over the fact that nobody commented on Furu's scene with Agiel in the previous chapter. :)) It was so hard for me to write that, since I can't write het anymore. =)) but I wrote it anyway since i thought that it would definitely be the first thing the pillar squad will try in order to arouse Furu. HAHA. anyway it's alright and very understandable that nobody commented on it, since of course, everyone here is on the yaoi train. XD *choo choo*

* * *

Psst. gaiz, do you think Oga is Furuichi's counterpart?

and I wonder how Oga would react if he saw Hecadoth and Furuichi making out... ;)


End file.
